Fruto de una obsesión
by Lunnetta
Summary: [DG][ResumenCap5]Después de haber raptado a Ginny, ésta inquieta más a Malfoy con sus dudas, y él siente incrementarse a cada instante su obsesión por ella. ¿Qué más puede salir de esto?
1. Llamado a la colina

**Fruto de una obsesión. **

_**Summary**: En un día de reflexión, Draco encuentra a su eterna obsesión de colegio. La toma en cautiverio y ocurren una serie de hechos decisivos para el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle. ¿Qué más podría salir de esto? _

_• • • _

_**Disclaimer**: Obviamente si esto estuviera inventado por la magnate Rowling no estaría escrito originalmente en este idioma. Los personajes y paisajes descritos son propiedad de Warner quien me demandaría si hago uso más allá de ellos. _

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Capítulo 1. Llamado a la colina.**

_Ginny:_

_Deseo verte en la colina que está cercana a tu casa._

_Te espero puntual._

Ginny Weasley recibió al nuevo día con esta nota. No era la primera ni la última: era parte de la interminable lista de cartas que había recibido durante el verano. Y pertenecían al chico del que estaba enamorada. Harry Potter.

Ese muchacho tenía cierto algo, misterioso, que la seducía por completo y la había enloquecido desde el primer día que lo vio: Aquel pasado que lo marcaba y del cual supo salir con fortaleza y valentía, pero no podía dejar atrás ese encantador cabello negro pizarra y las chispeantes esmeraldas que enmarcaban el centro de sus ojos, escondidos en vano detrás de sus enderezadas gafas.

Guardó el pequeño pedazo de pergamino en una caja especial para ello, y fue a ducharse. Mientras se despojaba de la toalla su enamoramiento hizo que la pelirroja sintiera la presencia del moreno tras la ventana, montado en su Saeta de Fuego, y le hacía a la vez una seña.

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!. ¡Te he llamado en infinidad de ocasiones para que bajes a desayunar! – la atronadora voz de su madre la nombraba por encima del barullo que se escuchaba en el piso de abajo. La imagen de Harry se borró de su mente y se apresuró a cambiarse mientras aseguraba su rápida asistencia a la cocina.

Bajó rápidamente de su habitación, la cerró antes con cuidado. Ya cuando llegó al lugar de donde provenían las incansables charlas de su familia, encontró la causa: Sus mejores amigas del colegio, Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood, habían llegado para quedarse el resto de las vacaciones.

-¡Hermione!. ¡Luna! – Y corrió a abrazar a cada una, quienes le decían que era gustoso llegar a un hogar donde sólo reinaba la unión familiar.

-Hola Ginny. – Una voz grave y profunda hacía acto de presencia en el lugar. Ella sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban a un color parecido al carmesí, y Luna se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada a Harry Potter.

-Harry. ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntaba ella firme. Verlo después de un eterno mes, y justamente el día de su cumpleaños, producía en ella inmensa felicidad.

-Yo muy bien¿Y tú? – Extendió su mano para ofrecérsela a la pelirroja. Fue correspondido.

-¡Harry, querido! – La madre de Ginny lo saludaba como de costumbre. – Siéntate, ahora subo tus maletas. –

-No, mejor yo lo hago. Le evito más trabajo. –

-No, no¡qué va!. ¡Vamos, necesitas llenar ese hueco que hay en tu estómago! – le decía acariciando su abdomen, provocando unas cuantas risas. El pelinegro, un poco sonrojado, tomó asiento y se unió a la contagiosa y entusiasta algarabía del lugar.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

A unos cuantos kilómetros del feliz hogar, ocurría un doloroso castigo hacia uno de los seguidores de aquel hombre que era capaz de destruir la entrañable paz existente en el país. Capaz de destruir al mundo si él lo disponía.

El eterno _Crucio_ había terminado.

-Para que aprendas a no entrometerte en los asuntos concernientes a mi círculo más cercano. ¿Entendiste? – Advertía sosteniendo con fuerza su varita sobre la víctima del maleficio.

Parkinson sólo corrió hacia la salida. No ofreció ninguna respuesta.

-Llama a Malfoy. – ordenaba Riddle a un hombre que se encontraba a su lado, lujosamente vestido, en un tono remarcando furiosa indiferencia. Éste asintió sin titubear.

Cuando había tomado camino hacia el ancho pasillo, se topó con la persona mencionada. Estaba riendo.

-Lo llama mi lord. – señalaba.

Éste hizo caso y sin agradecer, fue hacia la oficina de operaciones. Encontró al Señor Oscuro ahí.

-¿Qué tal Lucius? –

-Excelente. El grupo que usted dejó a mi mando destila mucho talento. Han tomado en posesión varias tierras y asesinado a gran proporción de impuros. – Respondía más que feliz. Sus ojos glaciales brillaban.

-Muy bien, muy bien Lucius. – Voldemort tenía una expresión parecida a querer absorber la afirmación de su seguidor. Tomó rápidamente la palabra.

-¿Y qué tal va tu hijo? –

-De maravilla. Su manera de domar la varita al momento de los ataques es inigualable. – Afirmaba el rubio con presunción.

-Lo dices por que es de tu sangre. – Lo miró, en el hombre rubio halló ganas de demostrarle lo contrario. Enseguida recordó las batallas en las que se oía que el heredero de los Malfoy combatía igual a un veterano. -Muy bien, muy bien. Te creo. – Adquirió una nueva decisión. – Tráelo conmigo. Hablaré con él. –

-Eso haré. Buenas tardes. – El hombre sintió orgullo dentro de sí. El que Voldemort llamara a los hijos de sus seguidores para formar parte de su grupo más cercano no era una oportunidad común. Tan jacto se hallaba que salió rumbo a su mansión sin escuchar a nadie. Sólo pensaba en la gran ventaja que tendría Draco, su hijo.

El joven Slytherin se encontraba caminando en los terrenos de su gran residencia, finamente vestido con un traje negro que lo hacía ver soberbiamente elegante. Quien lo viera diría que sería exacto sucesor de su padre.

-¡Hey, Draco! – El aludido volteó hacia el origen de la voz que lo llamaba. Era su padre.

Con extrañeza se acercó hacia él, viendo la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro de hielo. Prácticamente era raro encontrarlo en aquel estado.

-Padre... – El hombre lo saludó con una palmada en el hombro. - ¿Qué te pasa? – lo preguntaba por la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos que habían en su cara.

-Draco... El Señor me mandó a llamarte. Quiere hablar personalmente contigo. –

El joven sintió que el mundo no existía. Las emociones corrían por su cuerpo. ¡Eso era para presumir!

-No quiero que comentes nada de esto con nadie¿de acuerdo? – Su padre había arruinado justo lo que iba a realizar con sus amigos. Éste asintió, pensando que mejor sería así.

-¿Cómo dijiste? – preguntó recobrando la incredulidad.

-Sí. Su excelencia te manda llamar. – Repitió el hombre.

-Muy bien. Iré a ducharme y de ahí me retiro hacia el centro de operaciones. –

-Excelente. – Le dio una segunda palmada en el hombro. – Que te vaya bien. – Difícilmente pudo creer que de su padre emanaran aquellas palabras, pero más contento, se introdujo a su residencia.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

La comida había terminado. Ahora, mientras la señora Weasley lavaba los platos, los jóvenes se hallaban en la sala, riendo con estridencia ante los comentarios de los gemelos. Harry sintió algo que lo hizo cambiar de expresión y se retiraba sin que los demás dieran cuenta de aquello. Ginny fue la única que lo siguió en medio de las risotadas.

El moreno se detuvo, contemplando la colina, rodeado del cielo azuloso, limpio de nubes. Un suave viento dio de lleno en su rostro.

-¿Qué tienes? – La aguda voz de la pelirroja lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-El futuro es incierto. Mucho. Tengo miedo de que, aquella alegría que existe adentro, termine definitivamente. –

-Ya, Harry. Ahora eso no nos debe apurar. Mejor vamos. – El joven tuvo una rápida reflexión.

-Tienes razón... – Y los dos se adentraron hacia el hogar. Algo hizo que la pelirroja se detuviera rápida y secamente: La cita con el pelinegro en la colina. Y sin mencionar nada, se alejó corriendo hacia su aposento, sin advertir las extrañadas miradas que la gente que se hallaba en la sala le dirigían.

Después de ducharse y arreglarse por ese motivo, bajó imponente ante la mirada de su familia y amigos. Tras ver que Harry no se hallaba ahí, su emoción se acrecentó.

-¡Estás preciosa, hija! – decía Molly observándola.

-Lo mismo opinamos todos. – Indicaba su castaña amiga. – Pero ... – inquirió inteligentemente. – ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual te vistes de esta forma? –

Las repeticiones de la misma pregunta arribaron cual caballos en una peligrosa carrera.

-Gracias por sus comentarios. – Tomó una pausa después de intentar responder a la marea de preguntas que le fueron hechas y siguió. – Iré a la colina. –

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Pero cómo, hija!. ¡Si ese lugar es conocido por su peligrosidad! – Bramaba su padre, Arthur Weasley.

-Papá: Me sé cuidar sola. Además, alguien me llamó para que lo acompañara... – Al advertir la pregunta que el hombre le haría, respondió que un amigo.

-Ah... ah... Eso era. – Se dibujó una pícara sonrisa en su rostro, mientras daba unas cuantas palmadas. – Está bien, pero te cuidas. Y si puedes, observa la colina muggle y me comentas detalles curiosos de allí. –

-¡Ah, Arthur! – Susurraba la señora Weasley a punto de reír. Enseguida añadió: –Te cuidas, hija. – Le dio un abrazo, como si ella fuera a irse para siempre de ahí.

-Igual ustedes. – Y después, emprendió camino hacia el monte.

La puesta de sol estallaba en su máximo punto de consolidación, y a cada paso que daba, el astro se ocultaba más y más, dando lugar a las estrellas que, dando gracias a la ida del astro, iluminaban bellamente el paisaje. Sintiendo que no debía acercarse más a la colina, en primer lugar por el temible color negro pizarra que poseía, decidió seguir. Harry debía ser lo suficientemente valiente como para estar ahí.

El cansancio la invadió, y decidió sentarse en uno de los pilares de la montaña. Ya había llegado pero el trayecto fue ajetreado. Reflexionaba la forma en que revelaría sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho de ojos esmeralda.

-Todo bien, tranquila. – Con estas palabras logró calmar sus ánimos. Pero el ambiente se tensó.

Silencio. Ni el aullar de los lobos que vivían ahí se escuchaba. Ni su exhalar. Su cuerpo no respondía al llamado mental que pronunciaba.

El viento no ondeaba las ramas de los oscuros árboles presentes. Parecía que algo, o alguien había puesto fin temporal al ritmo normal del tiempo.

_-Obliviate_. – Cayó en un desvanecimiento profundo, antes de que el autor de aquel hechizo la tomara entre sus brazos y la llevara lejos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Éste es mi nueva historia, un Draco-Ginny que me ha encantado escribir. La tenía escrita desde hace varios días y hasta ayer me dieron ganas de subirla. Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios con puntos de vista, dudas, sugerencias o felicitaciones (aunque sería precipitado), para ver si gusta o no.

¡Saludos!


	2. El peligro que acecha

**Capítulo 2. El peligro que acecha.**

Jamás creyó que ella fuera tan fácil de manejar. Introdujo el cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirroja dentro de la elegante carroza, la cual tenía tintes de reinado, tanto por fuera como por el interior, y dando fin a la horrorizada mirada de su chofer, le ordenó groseramente que volviera al mando del vehículo. Así lo hizo. El joven se subió a la vez que el jinete diera orden al animal invisible para que empezara a andar.

**-FLASH BACK- **

El lugar era en sí, enigmático. Un buen e interesante círculo vicioso. Su mirada de iceberg combinaba a la perfección con la calculadora vida llevada allí: Observó con detenimiento a los que, si se manejaba todo a la perfección, serían sus próximos compañeros de batalla.

-Joven Malfoy. – Llamaba un sirviente, ejecutando una reverencia. Daba la sensación de que llevaba tiempo aguardando su arribo. – Milord está esperándolo. –

Éste solamente asintió con la mirada mientras en ella había dejo de hazaña lograda. Sus brazos se curvaban en torno a su espalda, a la par de sus apresurados pasos. No tardó en dar con la habitación asignada para las operaciones principales de aquel privilegiado grupo.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la suave portilla que lo separaba del interior del lugar, escuchó una voz adentro, quien le indicaba con insistencia que entrara.

-Pasa. –

El joven, cuando la portezuela fue separada de su barrera, dio una rápida pero educada reverencia. En casa le fue instruido que mostrara mucho respeto cuando el Señor Oscuro le fuera presentado. No se atrevía a mirarlo: Ésta era una señal más de respeto.

-Levanta la cabeza, Draco. Estás en confianza. – le decía el hombre sin forma alguna. Cuando el rubio hizo caso de aquella orden, pudo sentir muy claro un estremecimiento. Voldemort sostenía entre sus manos su varita, tan bien parecida a la de su eterno rival de colegio.

-Y bien... Te cité aquí por lo que tu padre me informó sobre tu desempeño en las batallas pasadas. Según mis informes, eres excelente a la hora decisiva. – El muchacho sintió orgullo dentro de sí. – Entonces, decidí que, a partir de hoy, formarías parte de mi grupo más cercano. ¿Aceptas? –

Lo que imaginó se cumplió. No cabía en sí de felicidad; su ego aumentaba.

-Claro, mi excelencia. Cuando usted mande, siempre estaré allí. – Aclaró firmemente.

-Muy bien, Draco. Tu primera misión ordenada por mí será en menos de lo que imaginas. – Dijo Riddle mirando hacia un punto perdido.

-Y estaré ahí. – Un mutismo se adueñó del lugar, en el cual apenas entraban los débiles destellos del día nublado. Los dos permanecían en su lugar, y como estatuas, parecían no respirar. Un resquebrajo dio terminado a aquella pérdida de tiempo.

-Milord... – Acto seguido, la acostumbrada reverencia. Bellatrix se agachó a la par que sus negros cabellos cubrían su rostro, tan marcado por las heridas de la desobediencia.

-¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó el hablador de _pársel_ insistente. Su pregunta fue para el aire: Ella observaba con despojo al rubio sobrino.

-¿Y él que hace aquí? –

-¿No te parece increíble, tía, que los Malfoy hallamos llegado tan alto? – Aseguró el rubio con sorna, dejándola más furiosa, exclamando una inoportuna respuesta, saliendo del lugar. Obviamente dejó a su jefe con un loco bufido de indignación.

-No te preocupes, chico. Esto pasa siempre. – Draco no sabía qué decir, solamente en su mente cabía la gran idea de orgulloso servir a Voldemort. Aquellas situaciones no tomaban lugar en sus pensamientos.

-Sí... Me tengo qué retirar. Necesito pensar en maniobrar las próximas estrategias. –

Sus labios desfigurados se contorsionaban en una sonrisa: – Eso me parece excelente. Te veré luego. – Y lanzó un hechizo a la puerta maciza que hizo que se abriera. El rubio se retiró con la misma expresión de al principio. Sin saludar a nadie, se retiró de aquel centro de operaciones, el cual, suponiendo lo que su padre había comentado alguna vez, era temporal. Se lanzó a la carroza y ordenó al sirviente que lo llevara a la colina de Stoatshead. Durante el camino, fue repasando los hechos acontecidos con anterioridad. Su rostro tenía gran parecido al de una criatura a la cual le fue concedido un capricho.

-¿Ésta es? – preguntó de pronto su chofer, señalando el oscuro monte. Él estiró una más de sus maquiavélicas sonrisas y asintió. Bajó casi volando de ahí y observó todo con claridad: No tardaría en llegar.

Pasaron varios minutos, incluso unas cuantas horas. No serían más allá de dos. Pero él no se impacientaba: La sola idea de ver aquella niña de pelo rojo que le trastornaba en sus días lejanos de escuela, lo volvía loco. El plan de las cartas debía funcionar, haciendo creer que su rival, Potter, era el autor de aquellas "bonitas" palabras.

Al caer el sol, casi en su totalidad, pudo distinguir aquella conocida silueta, la cual tomaba lugar en una piedra colocada de manera estratégica. Y él cometió algo de lo que se arrepintió: No tuvo más remedio que lanzarle un desmemorizador. Con tal de que olvidara aquel odio que le profesaba.

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

-Vámonos rápido de aquí. Yo te diré a dónde. – Bien sabido era que los sirvientes de la familia Malfoy no tenían voz contraria a sus decisiones, así que el chofer, de nombre Maurice, solamente dio una más de sus enésimas aseguradas. Los caballos invisibles tomaron rápido galope, y la velocidad de aquellos animales era increíble, pero esto no pasó a mayores para el Slytherin. Lo único que le llenaba era tenerla allí, cerca de él. Su cuerpo yacía sobre el sillón contrario a donde se ubicaba él. Se arrodilló cerca, observando detenidamente las finas facciones de la Weasley. A pesar de ser una "traidora a la sangre", su físico compensaba su imagen. A él, desde el momento en que la vio, le daba igual aquel apelativo, el apellido, sus orígenes, simplemente, le gustó.

Pudo percibir después de un rato que la respiración de la muchacha tornaba a una velocidad mayor, agitada. Él se fue a su asiento, sin algún buen plan pensado ni en alguna posible respuesta. Solamente se limitó a observar y dejar que todo fluyera en el momento.

La joven jadeaba insistente, y sus ojos se abrían al compás de la poca iluminación que el _Lumos_ proveniente de la varita del mortífago le daba en las pupilas. Acercó su mano derecha a su frente, indicando niebla mental, y soltó:

-¿Dónde estoy? ... – Recobró asiento, dificultosamente, y empañó sus ojos por unos instantes. Cabe señalar que aún no veía mejor el interior del vehículo.

Su vista llegó de golpe hacia el exterior, pero su vista volvió a nublársele. Sentía que debía estar ahí, pero no lograba ubicar con precisión alguna la exactitud del asunto. Mientras tanto, Draco no hablaba: Solamente la observaba. Le gustaba tanto aquella mirada de confusión...

Y la mirada de Ginny tornó hacia Malfoy.

-¿Quién eres? – Justamente lo que quería. No le podría odiar más.

Pero él no respondió. Prefería que ella se perdiera en su nube de confusa perdición.

-Vamos, respóndeme... No recuerdo nada... – Su voz se quebraba a medida del pasar de los segundos. A Draco no parecía importunarle tenerla ahí, molestándolo con aquellas preguntas insistentes. Al contrario. Pero no se inmutaba, se limitaba a solamente observar los paisajes, que cambiaban continuamente, al paso de los minutos.

El conductor, con un fuerte latigazo, ordenó el alto inmediato. El rubio asintió, ante el anonadado rostro de la Gryffindor, y bajó de la carroza. Contempló por unos instantes la bonita y distinguida cabaña que se hallaba frente a él. Era un regalo hecho por él mismo, para escapar de aquellas ataduras paternales que lo extenuaban.

-Muy bien, llegamos. – Volvió hacia el vehículo, distinguió por unos instantes la mirada sorprendida de la pelirroja y tendió su brazo para con ella.

-Vamos. Confía. – Sonrió mientras era correspondido, tras unos cuantos titubeos de parte de ella. La soltó, tomó sus hombros y fue detrás de ella por el estrecho camino, cercado. Abrió la puerta, y pudo contemplar mejor lo que a partir de ese momento sería su hogar: El fuego iluminaba con un dejo de pasividad la estancia, la cual era tremendamente cómoda. Los lugares de servicio, como cocina y sótano, fueron introducidos ampliando por dentro el lugar, haciendo parecer a simple vistazo que el interior del lugar era grande. Las recámaras se ubicaban a los extremos. Eran igual de espaciosas que el resto de la propiedad.

-Aquí vivirás a partir de hoy. – Decía él como si fueran pareja.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, escondida entre sus pálidas manos, intentando ubicar algún punto de partida.

-No te entiendo. ¿Cómo que aquí voy a vivir? –

-No preguntes eso. Anda. –

-Pero... tú no me conoces, ni yo a ti. –

Draco se armó de una fuerte paciencia.

-Me conocerás. Mientras tanto es conveniente que vayas a tu recámara a descansar y mañana hablamos. – Ginny hizo caso de la mencionada indicación. Se introdujo en una de las habitaciones mirando todo con expectación, y Draco pensaba en lo fácil que se le daba el arte de la hipocresía. El papel de joven despreocupado y solidario se le adjudicaba muy bien. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y su mente retornó hacia aquel anhelado ascenso por parte de Lord Voldemort. Su primera misión estaba cerca...

Sus recuerdos permitieron que rememorara una vez más la adjunción de aquella marca que lo distinguiría de por vida del resto de la gente. Que lo llenaría de gran y fácil poder. De ese ambicionado puesto cercano a aquel privilegiado círculo si todo se calculaba con audacia.

Y la sintió: Tan ardiente como en aquella ocasión. El momento de demostrar quién era había arribado.

Corrió a la puerta, apartando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos. El azote provocado por la violenta patada lanzada a la madera hizo que la mujer saliera de su recámara, confundida.

-Señor... – Pero al darse cuenta de que no se hallaba, volvió a su habitación agachando la mirada, sintiendo derrota.

Maurice llamaba al mando de la carroza a Malfoy, quien corría mientras la fría corriente de aire chocaba contra su cuerpo, a la vez que aquella marca de muerte ardía a llama viva en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¡Señor Malfoy!. ¡No vaya así! – Finalmente, el rubio hizo caso de aquella voz fastidiosamente insistente. Irascible, caminaba de mala gana hacia su sirviente. Haciendo uso de sus facultades de patrón, expuso:

-¿Quién te crees que eres para perseguirme? Se supone que si voy en vehículo o cualquier otro medio lo decido solamente yo. ¿O acaso eres un espía contratado por mi padre? –

El chofer, tomando su boina, se arrodilló frente al joven pidiendo disculpas, refiriéndose a no entrometerse más en las cuestiones que no le concernían. Aunque no rayaba en lo ridículo, sí que lo fue para Malfoy. Lo tomó del hombro, arrugando su bien planchado uniforme. Ya que pudo observar sus negros ojos frente a los suyos, colocó su varita en medio de ellos, en los cuales se debatía una lucha entre el coraje y el temor.

-Has prometido no mascullarte más en mis problemas. Avísale a mi padre que te despida: Ya no soy el estúpido que él puede manipular a su antojo. – Lo arrancó de sus manos, dejándolo de nuevo en aquel suelo rasposo, el cual dolía.

Y Draco reemprendió marcha hacia lado de su amo.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

La familiaridad junto a los Weasley era increíble. A veces pensaba en permanecer durante más tiempo allí, disfrutando de aquel calor del cual había carecido durante la fase de su evolución. En ocasiones pensaba en lo que habría pasado si sus padres vivieran. Inevitable sensación de gozo.

El viento anunció una pronta advertencia de frío esquimal. Lo sintió muy claro en su rostro lleno de temor. Sus labios y sus mejillas enrojecían al son del tiempo. De su boca emanaba un vapor visible, el cual calentaba por pocos instantes su cara.

Después de atravesar el despiadado viento proveniente del noreste, Harry abrió con cuidado la portilla del jardín de la Madriguera, ya que la desvelada calma había llegado. Esto por que con los gemelos la alegría no descansaba.

Asomó tras la puerta su cabeza cubierta por la gorrita incluida en su jersey, y pudo distinguir perfectamente a los señores Weasley, aquellos a los que tanto cariño les profesaba.

-Buenas noches señores Weasley. – Su plan era desearles las buenas noches y retirarse a descansar, pero no fue así. Sorpresivamente, Arthur se puso en pie, con el rostro dibujado en más que furia, preocupación.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? – Escapó a decir, firme. Harry volteó a verlo rápidamente.

-No sé... Yo vengo de la colina. – Respondió Harry, no entendiendo nada.

-Comprendemos que fue a tu búsqueda. – Molly ya no le dijo de nuevo "cielo". La situación no lo ameritaba. – Y que vendrían juntos. –

-No, no. No la vi en ningún momento. – Tras una corta pausa, aventuró a decir: – Tal vez fue solamente a lo mismo que yo: simplemente pensar. –

-Está bien, te creemos. – Eso era lo que expresaban sus rostros, tras una rápida reflexión. Harry no era capaz de provocarle algún daño a la pelirroja, estaban convencidos de ello. Y la congoja lo cobijó, más que aquellos edredones que tal vez lo esperaban impacientes. El solo nombre de Ginny divagó en su cabeza...

-Entonces... Ginny no ha llegado... – Supo recobrar el sentido de inmediato: Tras la vuelta del pánico al mundo mágico... No... no podía estar pasando ello.

Corrió sin decir nada hacia la alcoba donde dormía, abrió la puertita de un golpe quedo, sin despertar a ninguno, y abrió su mesa de noche. El traqueteo de los objetos provocó que su mejor amigo no pudiera conciliar más el sueño.

-Harry... – Se apresuraba a ocupar el espacio vacío de sus pantuflas y reincorporó la voz, mientras el pelinegro buscaba con insistencia. – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando¿Qué buscas? –

-La varita. –

-¿Para qué? –

-Tu hermana. – Aquella razón efectuó que Ron entrara en sí. No podía ser cierto...

* * *

¡Hola!

He aquí el segundo capítulo. Debo mencionar que, aunque tal vez quieran un poco más de escenas Draco Ginny, las habrán. Si bien a muchos no agrada en que mis historias terminen como la de este capítulo, he de confesar que el tercero será casi exclusivo de nuestra pareja favorita.

Mientras, agradezco a los reviewers que se han tomado la molestia de apretar el "Go" y dejar su comentario. Ya están contestados. E igual espero sus comentarios, buenos puntos de vista, dudas y sugerencias. ¿De acuerdo?

¡Saludos!


	3. Búsquedas

**_Nota_**: _Por todo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar, pondré un pequeño resumen del segundo capítulo, para que no se pierdan:_

_---------------_

_Draco Malfoy ha sido asignado al puesto más cercano del Señor Oscuro. Pero antes de siquiera pensarlo, revolvía su pensamiento una cita misteriosa._

_Ginny Weasley caminaba hacia el cercano monte de Stoasthead, cautiva en su inocente fe. Amaba a Harry, él la amaba. ¿Qué más? Sí: Declararían sus sentimientos de manera definitiva._ _Pero no contó con el clímax ..._

_¡Qué poder tiene un **Obliviate** para robarle hasta el más mínimo pedazo de alma a quien caiga en sus redes!_ _Ginny fue hechizada y secuestrada por el Slytherin._ _Más tarde, Draco siente arder la marca que lo distinguía de cualquier sangre-pura: La marca de un poder. La marca de la seducción._

_En La Madriguera, los señores Weasley se preocupan por su hija menor._ _Como Harry regresaba del mismo lugar, le cuestionan sobre su hija. Él aclara que nunca la vio, lo cual inquieta mucho más a la pareja de pelirrojos._ _Entonces Harry cae en una cuenta y, desesperado, busca furtivamente su varita._ _Ron le cuestiona aquella acción. Harry le responde._

_Y es el momento de dejarlos en el tercer capítulo._

**Capítulo 3. Búsquedas.**

Los pasos eran vacíos, igual que en el espacio exterior. Parecían no tener ningún peso ya que, aunque la marcha era veloz, no se sentían en el lugar, el cual era en cierto grado fascinante pero espeluznante.

La sala se hallaba completamente sucia: Era la cara de los privilegios que el nombrado Lord les otorgaba. La bebida, dulce y embriagante éxtasis. Naipes en correcta posición, blancos como filos.

Y la junta había dado comienzo. Draco corrió vertiginoso hasta encontrarse con la entrada al interior cerrada. Sus cabellos platinados brillaban rebeldes, y él furioso con sí mismo.

-Sí, Draco. Pasa. – La voz de su ahora jefe lo invitaba al momento. - Última vez que pasa. Te lo admito por que es la primera vez, pero es la última. ¿De acuerdo? – aclaró con tono de terrorífica advertencia.

El Slytherin tomó asiento y a la vez asintió.

-Bien. Ya que estamos todos congregados, les informo que hoy tendrá lugar un suceso que a decir mío, marcará uno de nuestros regresos definitivos. – Los presentes sonreían, sus ojos chispeaban igual si de Lucifer se tratara. – Solamente ustedes asistirán, y deberán derrocar a este enemigo a como dé lugar. El poblado será éste... –

Una vez ya indicadas las posiciones que los mortífagos tomarían, señaladas con placer en las láminas que desaparecían a la orden del Lord, se pusieron de pie, antes de que él les indicara algo:

-Recuerden que esto no es lo último. Habrá obstáculos, los cuales estoy seguro que sabrán pasar con astucia. Por eso fueron seleccionados para formar parte de mi círculo más cercano. Memoricen que el linaje indica quién es quién; esos sucios impuros no sabrán cómo enfrentárseles¿de acuerdo? – Soltó una sonrisa maquiavélica. Todos asintieron. Y con una orden más intensa, atajó: – Muy bien, a partir por una batalla ganada. –

Y corrieron tras la puerta, buscando el ambicionado poder, una gran aceptación por parte de su amo. Pero Draco Malfoy era la excepción auténtica mientras salía de la oficina. El hambre de poder le extasiaba más que conseguir la aceptación de su padre, el del Lord y del resto del mundo. El poder conformaba su ideal. Puro y complejo.

Supo que el lugar de ataque se hallaba tan cercano como un suspiro. Tras caminar muy pocos minutos con planeado sigilo, Draco conoció lo que era una variación extraña de arrepentimiento: Un bullicioso grupo de personas, el cual parecía ser una familia feliz, era el blanco de la diana. Al verlos su mirada intensa decayó, pero siguió a sus compañeros, dispuestos a continuar la batalla.

-Tres de esos hombres forman parte de la oficina de Aurores Especializados en Asuntos Bélicos y ayudan a la Orden del Fénix que comandaba el vejete chiflado de Dumbledore. Hay que acabar con ellos. Nuestra excelencia señaló que son poderosos. – Draco oyó decir a uno de sus compañeros, que por la fuerza descrita en su voz parecía ya ser un veterano en el asunto.

Observó a aquella familia: Sus risas se hacían presentes. Nunca vivirían para contar el único peligroso accidente de su vida ...

-¡Avada Kedavra! – La maldición de la muerte alcanzó a los tres hombres con la enorme facilidad que caracteriza al hechizo. La verdosa luz les dio de lleno en el pecho. Los niños gritaban asustados, buscando algún refugio paternal. Las mujeres sollozaban ...

_Y todo fue eterna oscuridad para ellos._

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Un _toc toc_ demasiado quedo, incluso en la pasividad de la media noche, crujió en la entrada de su habitación. Con temor, alcanzó a susurrar que pasaran.

-Hola. ¿Puedo? – Una mujer de edad mediana, de aspecto humilde, pedía con entorpecimiento, apenas asomando parte de su cuerpo a la entrada.

La pelirroja sólo asintió, más asustada. Por la apariencia de la adulta parecía ser que era mala, una bruja malvada como la que pareció que le contaron alguna vez. Alguien capaz de lo inimaginable. Ella pudo comprender a medias el sentimiento que la muchacha tenía descrito en su mirada marrón.

-Puedo saber que por mi aspecto – lo señalaba con sorna. –, te puedo inspirar miedo y confusión. No temas. Me llamo Eva – Tocó de una confiada palma la entrepierna de la chica. –¿y tú? –

Una lágrima fue la única respuesta. No podía saber cómo se llamaba, cuál era su origen...

-¿Qué es lo que te hace sentir esa congoja? – La mujer tomó el rostro pecoso de la pelirroja y lo alzó con sus grandes manos, rodeadas por dedos regordetes. Limpió las lágrimas que siguieron corredizas a la primera.

-No sé... quién... soy... –

-No sabes. – miró hacia un punto perdido en la habitación, como si creyera que le estuvieran jugando alguna broma. – Me parece totalmente extraño. El joven Malfoy lo debe saber, él la trajo hasta aquí... –

-¿Malfoy? –

-Sí, mi patrón. – Añadió después de una pausa. –Él la trajo, usted estaba algo así como dormida ... – Hubo otra, en la cual parecía divagar de nuevo, pero con la mirada fija en su idea. La pelirroja surcaba las pestañas entre sus ojos, liada. – Disculpa, debo retirarme. Mejor deberías acostarte, mañana podrías aclarar varias cosas, claro, si él gusta, por que es una persona sumamente difícil... – La muchacha estiró su brazo juntándolo al de la sirvienta con un dejo de súplica y ella lo trató con indiferencia. Supo quitárselo de encima y retirarse con suma prisa.

Cuando la oscuridad la cubrió por completo entre su manto, se envolvió en sí misma cubriendo su confusión, y la expresión de su rostro era de desorden total. Malfoy, Malfoy... cómo ese nombre viajaba en su mente... tan lleno de misterio...

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

-No puedo hacer nada más que felicitarlos. La misión fue un éxito total. – celebró Voldemort a su círculo más próximo de servidores. El manto negro del cual se hallaba cubierto su cuerpo brillaba, igual las encendidas rendijas que adornaban el centro de su mirada de serpiente. Los mortífagos aplaudían y murmuraban entre ellos.

Pero Draco permanecía lejos, oculto tras las espaldas de sus compañeros que orgullosos anotaban para sí un triunfo. Y a pesar de todo, en su rostro no existía pizca de sentimiento. Para él era una pelea más. Un juego más de a los que estaba acostumbrado. Lo único que gobernaba su mente era la figura de aquella pelirroja que tanto le gustaba. Aquella traidora a la sangre que logró infiltrarse en su pensamiento sin proponérselo, tras ese duelo que había tenido lugar meses antes...

-¡Draco! – Lo llamó aquella voz por detrás de su nuca. Resonaba en un fuerte eco.

Y pudo captar la razón del fenómeno: Nunca se dio cuenta de que su amo les había dado la orden inmediata de salida. Todo por estar perdido en su orbe.

-¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?. Dije que salieran. – inquirió molesto.

-Ah, sí. Perdone, mi lord – hizo una reverencia. – No quise importunarlo. – Se estremeció al pensar en la reacción del hombre.

-Última vez que ocurre. – Lord Voldemort era más que predecible. Cómo no, a muchos les había ido fatal por errores como aquellos. Lord continuó: –En mi círculo no admito a quien esté perdiendo el tiempo como tú. – El lord se alejó de Malfoy, molesto. Tomó una pausa. – Prepárate para el siguiente combate. – Esta vez fue con un dejo de orden más intenso.

Y el joven, sin haber prestado atención a la indicación de su amo, salió de la habitación con una cosa en su mente: Ya que tenía a la Weasley en su poder y sin recordar nada, haría hasta lo imposible por tenerla detrás de él. Estaría más cerca de ella para seducirla y hacerla suya.

Cuando arribó a su casa de campo, pudo al fin confirmar que Maurice se había ido. Un punto y bien para él. Llegó a su habitación y el sueño ganó la segunda batalla a la cual se enfrentaba en el día.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

-¿Cómo que mi hermana?. ¿Qué demonios pasa con ella? – Ron tomó la túnica que colgaba de su tan andrajoso perchero, cubriéndose con ella.

Harry cerró de un golpe violento el cajón de la mesa de noche. Sostenía su varita con una fuerza tal que hubiera podido incluso quebrarla. Y parecía que no había puesto atención en la pregunta de su mejor amigo, ya que salió sin más ni más de la recámara. Para no despertar preocupaciones de forma anticipada, pasaba por las escaleras con cuidado. Pero al pelirrojo no le preocupó eso: corría tras de su amigo suplicándole que respondiera. El airecillo que surgía gracias al movimiento de la gorra del gran suéter del pelinegro le daba en su rostro, el cual a cada pasar del tiempo se enredaba en una nube de desconcierto.

-¿Sabes por qué no te contesto?. ¿Acaso no lo llegas a predecir? –

Su nombre se dibujó en sus delgados labios. -Ginny... – Y pasó por su mente el momento en que ella aseguraba que saldría hacia el monte. Titubeó antes de hablar: - Estás jugándome una mala pasada... –

No podía creer que su amigo dijera eso. Detuvo su marcha bruscamente y se volvió hacia su mejor amigo.

-¿Tú crees que utilizaría una cosa de este tamaño para jugarte una broma? – Y reemprendió su ruta sin agregar algo más.

Ron se mantuvo en su lugar, sin dibujar una nueva mueca, sin manifestar emociones. Sus cabellos permanecían en su lugar, encendiendo la llama perdurable del desasosiego. Todo tuvo lógica en su mente. Todo concordó. Los últimos acontecimientos, la oscuridad y el peligroso misterio envolvente a la colina ...

-Señores Weasley: No sé cuánto deba recorrer. No sé cuánto tenga que hacer, pero traeré a Ginny esta misma noche. –

-¿Ginny?. ¿Estás hablando de ella? – Un largo bostezo, anuncio de un mal descanso, provocó que Hermione obtuviera una respuesta tardía. Su despereza fue provocada por los indiscretos pasos del pelirrojo.

Harry salió de La Madriguera sin devolver alguna mirada al interior. Y Ginny era ya su nuevo asunto. La figura del pelinegro se perdió en la espesura de la colina mientras intentaba encontrar algún rastro de la pelirroja, quien había afirmado que iría a Stoasthead. E inesperadamente, no lo halló. Recorrió los alrededores con varita en alto. De hecho, daba igual si era de lado del terreno mágico, daba igual si era en el pueblo _muggle_ que se hallaba al otro lado, daba igual si algún mortífago lo reconocía. Con tal de recuperar ese destello sano y salvo, nada importaba ya.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Sí, el inquietante Sol alumbraba de nuevo al mundo. Aquel astro que le transmitía el total rechazo había hecho su aparición. Y los rayos que escurrían de él daban de lleno en su mirada tan pálida. La cubrió al instante de abrir sus ojos vacíos, los cuales poseían como expresión el cansancio que por demás indicaba una gran y constante permanencia.

Se destapó, se calzó y arribó hacia la puerta. Cuando fue abierta, pudo hallar que la de su nueva compañera se encontraba totalmente desplegada. Y en la cama no existía algún rastro de ella.

Las sábanas se envolvían entre ellas, lo pudo comprobar al ingresar a la habitación, la cual se hallaba casi vacía por completo. Tal vez era por que no tenía habilidad de ornamenta y decidió solamente dejar un delgado dosel y un lecho frío. Las tomó entre sus manos y aspiró de poco el olor que desprendían: Simplemente a ella.

En su mente divagaba la imagen del momento en que podría tenerla entre sus brazos, acariciarla, llenar su cuerpo de su dulce fragancia y saciar su hambre. Por que la verdad, tenía hambre de Ginny Weasley.

-¿Y tú? – Su olor, delicado y puro, tomó lugar en el ambiente. Dejó las sábanas a un lado sin cuidado alguno y se reincorporó, extendiendo sus brazos tras su espalda.

-¿Yo qué? – Dijo mirándola sin expresión alguna.

-Sí, tú qué haces... –

-¿Qué hago yo en tu habitación? – Completó la frase con un raro sentimiento de diversión. Se puso de pie y deleitó su vista con la imagen que la pelirroja poseía: Parecía ser un hada salida de su lago encantado, con el rojo pasión entintando la ternura de sus ojos avellana. Su tacto se llenó de las caricias quedas que le proporcionó en la mejilla, la cual tornaba al rubor en un pestañar. Ella lo miraba, dudando.

-Oye¿qué haces? – inquirió ella asustada, apartándose de poco del rubio.

-Nada, solamente verte. – Separó sus manos de su tersa mejilla y se volteó quedando a espaldas de una confundida Ginny. No hacía nada con su mano, solamente titubeaba en si contarle quién era o correrla sin más ni más. Su rostro se perdía en el vacío lugar, sus ojos glaciales bajaban la guardia.

Unos pasos se alejaban de la recámara limpia, bien acomodada a pesar de su vacío, adelantando su cuerpo.

-Espérate. – Dijo Draco fríamente.

Se detuvo y volvió su mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Separó su vista de ahí, como si le hubiera dado algún tipo de reacción negativa. ¿Por qué no podía verlo a los ojos?. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

El rubio anduvo hacia la salida sin mirarla de nuevo. Esta vez salió sin titubear y no volvió a la casa de campo, pensando en que probablemente la pelirroja no le insistiría de nuevo en algún tiempo. No tenía ánimos de cargar, por el momento, con un asunto más.

-Él es el joven Malfoy. – Eva le hablaba por detrás de su espalda. Parecía ser que se escondía para no ser reprendida. La Weasley volvió su mirada contra la de ella. – Difícil muchacho¿no crees? – Ginny se quedó en blanco. No sabía qué agregar.

Pero sí pensaba, porque era lo único para lo que su extraviada mente daba. ¿Con que él era el célebre Malfoy, el tan mentado que la llevó hasta ese lugar? Había una cosa de ese Malfoy que no le agradaba en absoluto, aunque al primer vistazo que lo observó sintió una sensación anómala dentro de sí.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a una desconcertada Eva varada en medio del lugar. La sirvienta no sabía qué pasaba con la muchacha. No entendía por qué reaccionaba como si no supiera nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Al final, terminó por desaparecer de vista, volviendo a sus obligaciones.

Del cuerpo de la Weasley pendía ese vestido a punto de la transparencia que usaría para confirmar al hombre que tanto amaba sus sentimientos, pero ella ya no lo sabía. De hecho, sus sentimientos se hallaban como secos. Ella desprendía una indiferencia difícil de tratar. De su rostro caían esos cabellos encendidos capaces de abrasar de admiración a cualquiera que pusiera su vista frente a ella. Sus ojos castaños se entrecerraban para observar a quien la había llevado hasta allí.

Caminó de poco en poco, posando su vista frente al cercano lago que él observaba.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – aventuró a curiosear. – Necesito hablar contigo. –

Draco actuó como si no la escuchara. Se sostenía por el pasamanos de la escalera que se ubicaba frente a la entrada de la construcción.

-Oye, necesito hablar. – Esta ocasión, le preguntó por detrás de su espalda, aventurando si salía de su ensimismamiento de una vez.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó él con sequedad, sin mirarla. Se paseó un poco por la madera que conformaba el suelo de la casa de campo, propiciando pequeños ruidos, sintiendo cómo sus opacos cabellos rubios caían en su rostro. Pero seguía sin mirarla.

Ella lo notó enseguida.

-¿Por qué no me miras?. –

Él se quedó en silencio. Y se introdujo de nuevo en la casa, evadiéndola.

Ella lo seguía. Quería saber el motivo por el cual él no hablaba.

-¿Por qué te vas sin decirme nada? – Decididamente, fastidiaba tener tras las espaldas de uno a alguien necio. Pero¿hasta cuándo se puede aguantar en silencio a la persona que tanto anhelas? Y así, solamente pudo actuar como su instinto se lo había marcado en ese momento ...

-------------------------------------

Draco y Ginny comienzan ya. Y ella no será la clásica niña que sufre. No. ¿Quieren seguir viendo qué pasa? Esperen próxima y pronta actualización.

_-¡Hey! – Toma la palabra un cuadrito que pinta de un tono gris violáceo. Parece estar desesperado._

_-¿Mande? – responden varios lectores, después de terminar su lectura. - ¿Qué deseas? –_

_-¡Ser apretado y que mi espacio sea ocupado! – respondió con avidez._ –_¿Estamos de acuerdo? –_


	4. Miedo a lo desconocido

_Del capítulo 3..._

_-Oye, necesito hablar. – Esta ocasión le preguntó por detrás de su espalda, aventurando si el rubio salía de su ensimismamiento de una vez._

_-¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó él con sequedad, sin mirarla. Se paseó un poco por la madera que conformaba el suelo de la casa de campo, propiciando pequeños ruidos, sintiendo cómo sus opacos cabellos rubios caían en su rostro. Pero seguía sin mirarla._

_Ella lo notó enseguida._

_-¿Por qué no me miras?. – _

_Él se quedó en silencio. Y se introdujo de nuevo en la casa, evadiéndola. _

_Ella lo seguía. Quería saber el motivo por el cual él no hablaba. _

_-¿Por qué te vas sin decirme nada? – Decididamente, fastidiaba tener tras las espaldas de uno a alguien necio. Pero¿hasta cuándo se puede aguantar en silencio a la persona que tanto anhelas? Y así, solamente pudo actuar como su instinto se lo había marcado en ese momento ..._

**Capítulo 4. Miedo a lo desconocido.**

¡Cuántos meses llevaba deseando rozar alguna superficie de aquél cuerpo!

Saboreaba a cada instante la comisura de esos labios tan rojos que parecían ser algún pecado tocar. Experimentaba el sabor de lo que sentía, y no descuidaba ningún instante en despegarse de ella. Y su cabello color fuego encendía en sí la llama del incandescente deseo. Y sus manos pasaban con velocidad a su espalda jugando con el broche del atuendo transparente.

¿Qué importaba ahora el linaje? La tenía allí. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

¿Por qué ese joven le provocaba tanto rechazo y repulsión como para querer quitárselo de encima? Sus brazos temblaban, al igual que sus piernas, las cuales oscilaban entre sí coléricamente. Ella no procedía aquel roce. Accionó una mueca de asco mientras él intensificaba el beso, logró juntar sus manos contra el pecho del rubio y lo despegó de sí.

Él fue a dar contra la pared, dañándose la cabeza gracias al contacto con la superficie de la estructura. Ella escapó hacia su habitación y se encerró dentro de ella. Draco mostró enfado y fue hacia ella. Cuando empujó la puerta, vio a la chica agazapada en una de las esquinas, con las manos apoyadas sobre su rostro, el cual mostraba con claridad la señal del miedo coloreado en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué dudaría en andar hacia ella? Después de todo, era un Malfoy. Y un Malfoy no se distinguía por su mala educación ...

-Siento mucho si te hice algún daño. – Ella rehuyó aquellas frías manos que le trastornaban los sentidos. La intensidad de la voz de Malfoy no le convencía, ya que trasponía lo que ella pensaba de él. – Pero no sé qué me impulsó a actuar de esa forma. –

Por fin ella se atrevió a mirarlo. Ese choque de ojos polares la hacía temblar, y más por una sensación algo extraña que despedían, una sensación parecida a un nada profundo.

-Sin conocerme me tocas ... – dijo ella aguantando a duras penas el contacto con el rubio.

-Ya te expliqué que no sé qué me llevó a cometer ese acto. – explicó él tocando apenas la mano de Ginny. La tonalidad de su voz había sido en esos momentos de un hastío prematuro. Cogió aire con ímpetu y continuó, poniendo fin al breve contacto que tenía con la pelirroja. – Ya te dije que me conocerás, pero poco a poco. Ahora tengo asuntos pendientes. – Y sin más, salió. ¿Qué explicaciones podría ofrecerle si no era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo?

La pelirroja se quedó donde mismo, temblando gracias a un sentimiento igualando la impotencia. Escondió el semblante sin saber hacer más. Sin decir más.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

-Verá ... Ayer se extravió la hija menor de Arthur Weasley. ¿No la ha visto cerca de aquí? – Le siguió como respuesta una negativa del senil hombre. Una más, y la fe para hallarla pronto disminuía.

Harry caminaba por un mercado mágico muy lejano a La Madriguera. Antes de arribar allí supo que los principales centros urbanos del Londres mágico se hallaban cerca. Los caminos pedrosos que el lugar poseía provocaron varias consecuencias en sí: Sus zapatos se abollaron con una velocidad extraordinaria y sus lentes fueron salpicados de una mezcla de arena y agua, provocando que una parte del lodo producido se colara tras sus gafas, y por consiguiente los ojos, los cuales en consecuencia le escocían.

-¡La maldición imperdonable!. ¡El _Avada Kedavra_! – escuchó gritar a un hombre de piel morena, ataviado por ropas que a vista de Harry eran estrafalarias, que corría por todo el lugar. Muchos clientes, los cuales hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de que tenían mucho en común físicamente hablando, se volvían para mirarlos: una orquesta de cuchicheos llegó velozmente a sus oídos. El joven pensaba en las personas valientes que ya decían aquellas palabras. Eso le agradaba, a pesar de conocer los cobardes que aguardaban con cuidado su pronunciación, queriendo huir de su mortal dicción. Pero como dice la frase, la curiosidad había matado al gato. Harry caminó inmediatamente hacia un hombre, el cual era el que se encontraba más cercano a él, quien sin lugar a dudas lo reconoció instantáneamente.

-Eso no importa ahora. Lo que quiero saber es el motivo por el cual mencionan tanto aquella maldición. – dijo el pelinegro atajando cualquier comentario cercano. Sin más, el hombre, de aspecto árabe, respondió.

-Ayer a media noche exterminaron a tres aurores del departamento bélico, igualmente a sus familias. Con fuerza se rumora que los mortífagos están detrás de este asesinato. –El hombre parecía haber entendido la indirecta, y enseguida, Harry cambió su sentimiento al de la angustia, aunque la supo disimular. Solamente pudo susurrar un _"De acuerdo. Gracias"_ demasiado veloz, ya que se retiró prontamente de ahí.

La multitud que atiborraba el lugar con sus chácharas monótonas le escondía favoreciendo su anonimato. Vio entonces los artículos que se vendían en el lugar: no eran de todas las variedades, ya que supo que la especialidad de aquel lugar eran las piezas de arte de contrabando propias de los mortífagos.

El calor que hacía en el mercado era intolerable, similar al que se siente en los lejanos desiertos del Sahara, aquel lugar de bonanzas y desventuras amenas. Su vista halló, por fin, las copas de un árbol donde podría protegerse del calor. Pero lejos de regalarle aunque fuera una queda y suave brisa, produjo en él efectos horribles: Bajo una sombra en tiempos de canícula, uno siente un ardor peor que el bochorno, igual que la presencia del fuego en el fino bosque. Tan veloz como fue se retiró de allí y después de finalizar su extenso camino, casi cuando daba la puesta de sol, llegó al Londres mágico. Extenuado, ingresó al Caldero Chorreante.

Tan pronto como entró, se entregó por completo al ambiente que despedía el lugar. Ese efecto placentero de una alegría momentánea, pero en su caso no existía ningún motivo de haberlo.

Parecía ser que la matanza de los tres aurores era un secreto a voces, por que, a pesar del puesto que ocupaban, _El Profeta_ no había comentado nada al respecto. Al menos los enterados habían sido aquellos modestos mercaderes, por que el lugar podría hallarse ... ¿cercano?

No, decididamente no. Las noticias malas son como aves en el invierno: Vuelan velozmente.

-¡Harry Potter!. ¿Y qué ahora? – Mundungus Fletcher, fiel a su aliento de aguardiente, se hacía notar después de traspasar el humo, que tenía una extraña propiedad de ocultación, que despedía una pipa de la cual aspiraba de mucho.

Volvió a verlo, después de tirar un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ al suelo.

-¿Y qué ahora?. Ginny Weasley. – dijo presuroso de ocupar un asiento y tomar encargo de una bebida.

-¿La pequeña hija de Arthur Weasley?. ¿Qué pasó con ella?. –

-Está desaparecida. – Mundungus abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa. – Ahora mismo me disponía a enviar una nota a los señores Weasley sobre lo que ha acontecido en estos instantes. ¿Sobre ella qué podría decir? – Señaló el pisoteado ejemplar de la publicación de rigor. – Además, asesinaron a tres aurores del Ministerio a base del _Avada Kedavra_. Y ellos no lo anunciaron. – Harry proporcionó una sonrisa irónica, dirigida hacia un reportero del periódico que lo observaba con cautela y se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo. – Tienen miedo. –

El viejo pelirrojo abandonó su asiento y fue con un hombre de aspecto fiero. Volviéndose a su deber, Harry terminó de sacar un pergamino y en ella comenzó:

_Señores Weasley:_

_Esta situación apenas da comienzo._ _No solamente nosotros hemos sido los únicos afectados, por que ahora tres aurores del Departamento de Asuntos Bélicos fueron asesinados usando la maldición imperdonable, según los rumores que circulan en un mercado de magos de ascendencia árabe._ _Como Hermione les ofrecerá su conocimiento, el Profeta no comentó nada acerca de ello._ _Irónico por parte de ellos_. _Mientras, seguiré buscando._ _Al mismo tiempo que sigan recibiendo estas notas, sabrán lo que está ocurriendo en mi camino._

_Mantengan la fe. Un día es tan insignificante como para matarla de golpe._

_Harry_.

El pelinegro subió hacia unas escaleras, donde esperaba hallar a un ave que pudiera cumplir la labor que él deseaba concluir. Y efectivamente, así fue. Tomó lo más rápido posible a una lechuza de vivaracho plumaje y la mandó a vuelo. Siguió en el bar mientras arreglaba una breve estancia en él, para continuar con lo que él consideraba ahora su única tarea.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

_Plick, plick._

Dos sonidos, de forma monótona, gobernaban el mutismo de la miserable estancia. Había, increíblemente, cerca de siete sillas vacías, siendo una paradoja tratándose de la hora de engullir el último alimento del día. Fred y Arthur cenaban en silencio, despacio y con pesadez.

Molly se encontraba en su alcoba, deseando, a cada cercanía de movimientos que sentía, estar sola. Ahí hablaba, sollozaba y rezaba. Luna y Hermione comentaban cosas con un aislamiento inmutable, regalando al viento con frecuencia algún soplo de preocupación. Sus retazos de conversación no eran gran cosa: En ese entonces se imprimió la falta que hacía la Weasley. George y Ron trataban en vano de sacar alguna mueca, muestra de la convicción de fe que mostraban a la situación. Aún así, su sentimiento no cambiaba¿Cómo era posible que en Stoasthead fuera ahora el centro de rapto de los mortífagos?

Aunado a todas estas afirmaciones, Ginny ocupaba su razón de cavilar. El centro de su pensamiento.

-¡Familia! – George volvió a irrumpir en el silencio, deseando arrancar algún gesto. Ron lo miró suplicante, porque ya sabía la reacción que arrancarían.

Hermione fue la única que le respondió, sí, con una mueca ... reprobatoria.

-Ni siquiera piensas en cómo está ahora tu mamá ... ¡Harry volverá con ella pronto!. ¿Lo dudas?. – George reaccionó con un puchero que arrancó un destello de los ojos inquietantes de la Ravenclaw, quien se hallaba al lado de la castaña. Pero de repente, su mirada adquirió una emoción a la cual estaba dejando de acostumbrarse. Un destello de lógica hizo mella. Después de unos segundos, retomó la palabra de forma muy sabihonda. -¿No recuerdas que tu hermana nos comentó que iría a Stosthead por una cita con un joven?. – George y Luna se reincorporaron abriendo aún más los ojos. -¡Tal vez ese chico era Harry!. ¡Y decidieron escaparse! – Aunque por su mente circuló que el de ojos esmeralda había regresado la noche anterior y había prometido regresar con ella, no quitaba el dedo del renglón con respecto a su afirmación. Los dos enterados rieron reservadamente, pensando en aquella probable situación.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. – Mientras Fred susurraba esto, Hermione había chistado pidiendo silencio, volviendo su mirada hacia un individuo que se asomaba por la sala. El señor Weasley se hallaba muy alicaído, y no quería tener un motivo más por el cual preocuparse. El hombre se retiró hacia la planta alta. Escucharon claramente cómo su esposa le pedía que se fuera, pero al introducirse en la habitación cerró la puerta de manera rápida. Eran padres, y los jóvenes comprendían a medias los sentimientos que albergaban.

Solamente les quedaba implorar a un ser omnipotente. Mientras pensaban esto, los cinco jóvenes volvieron a su ya usual silencio.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

La ducha fue con su ayuda. Sin ella no habría podido ni siquiera lavar sus manos.

Lo poco que había podido memorizar era casi inútil para ayudarle a saber quién fue en algún momento de su vida. Pero la actitud de Malfoy fue extraña para aquellas condiciones. Pensó que haberse atrevido a tocarle pudo haberle costado caro en su pasado.

Inmediatamente detuvo su camino, y juntó su cara con las palmas de sus manos.

¡Cómo desearía tenerlo de vuelta!. ¡Cómo deseaba saber quién fue en algún momento!

Existen demasiadas ocasiones en las que los seres humanos quisiéramos desprendernos definitivamente de los retratos del pasado que, tarde que temprano, nos persiguen para atormentarnos, hacernos dudar y que caigamos de nuevo en ellos. Pero nunca sabemos lo que decimos.

Y mientras andaba por la habitación, que lucía un fuerte color ocre, la pelirroja se sumía en una nueva angustia. Tenía qué aguantar cualquier situación, además de una persona de la cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea de sus intenciones, el no percibir algún destello que le fuera vagamente conocido.

-La cena está lista. – Una voz ronca le anunciaba en medio de sus tinieblas, las cuales eran invisibles al errado ojo humano.

¿Cena?. Qué palabra más anómala. Cualquier cosa que fuera, atendería el llamado que le había sido hecho. Tantas emociones traía atoradas que lo que se le presentara sería de útil importancia para poder saber, por lo menos un poco, quién era.

Sin embargo, tendría que conocer lo que era cena ... justamente frente a ése.

-Llegabas tarde. – dijo él tranquilamente, infundándose en su negra túnica. Se la acomodaba con un placer por demás insoportable.

Ginny hizo saber su enfado gestando una mueca. Draco no expresó nada: Le recordó aquellos días de colegio, en los que alguna vez pasó el tiempo provocando el enfado de la Weasley ...

-¿Llegué tarde? – inquirió la pelirroja, adoptando una nueva actitud: Todo en aquella sala le resultaba conocido y decidió ya no seguir dudando. -¿A la _cena_? –

Draco tomó su mano con planeada y forzosa delicadeza. Ella se incomodó pero no hizo saber al rubio aquello. Lo siguió por donde él iba.

Y no tardó en ver una tabla con dos cosas que, según Eva, eran sillas. Encima de lo que se llamaba _mesa_ se encontraban sustancias que a simple vista mostraban texturas que invocaban a quien las observara. A la vez despedían un agradable y cálido olor. Una calidez que invitaba al momento.

-¿Estás a gusto? – averiguó Malfoy con una acostumbrada frialdad.

Ella miraba todo de forma vaga. Quería observar cualquier cosa de la estancia pero se cuidaba de no mirar especialmente a éll. Y esto Draco no lo pasó por alto, aunque mostró otra actitud.

-Eva traerá la cena. Tendría un elfo doméstico, pero es una comunidad de _muggles_, qué otra cosa haría si no es el momento para entrometerme en problemas. A propósito ... – Y ahora resultaba que ella era su confidente. Ginny exhalaría apenas un vocablo para interrumpirlo, pero no. Draco no la había dejado, y a la vez adoptaba una posición presuntuosa, acomodándose en la silla, y su tono de voz comenzaba más superior que nunca. –Más que nada, necesito que te protejas. Te encontré a la mitad de un paraje ahora peligroso, y se ha iniciado una nueva persecución de personas que ... –

Seguía con su cháchara monótona y carente de sentidos. Ahora carente de sentidos por que tal parecía resultar que Draco era solamente un alma caritativa que en medio de un oscuro camino había encontrado una dócil criatura y la había llevado con él para cuidarla.

Falso. Hipócrita.

Recriminaba con su mirada al frío joven, quien volvía la mirada hacia la sirvienta, quien pulía presuntuosamente la bandeja de plata en la cual había acomodado la cena. Malfoy observaba indiferente los alimentos, los cuales habían provocado una reacción rara en la pelirroja.

Tantas cosas habían de que enterarse ...

-¿Qué esperas? – apuntó finalmente el rubio, tan frío como de costumbre. Él enseguida había comenzado a engullir su comida. Pero Ginny no hacía más que observarlo con detenimiento, con sus dedos rozando una fría y angosta faz: eran los cubiertos plateados. Los había hallado tan parecidos a él. Pasiva, dúctil, así se mantenía mientras su compañero se alimentaba en un silencio planeado. Además, parecía ser compartido. Ni ella ni él producían ni el más mínimo sonido. Los decibeles parecían haber abandonado la estancia.

-¿Qué estás esperando? – repitió Malfoy comenzando a cansarse.

Ginny reaccionó inmediatamente, cuestionando algo que él jamás esperaba escuchar.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta. – declaró ella con inteligencia y seguridad, ciñendo su rostro, tapando su desesperación.

-Ahora no. – respondió Malfoy volviendo su mirada a sus alimentos, tomando con un dejo rápido la servilleta que se hallaba bien acomodada frente a él.

Y ella reaccionó tan veloz, tan impredecible. El sonido que impulsivamente dejó escapar rebotó en la mesa, sorprendiendo al joven.

-Quiero escuchar el motivo por el que me hallo aquí, contigo. –

_Hola._ _Llevaba casi un mes sin actualizar, lo siento demasiado. Ahora Draco ya ha besado a Ginny: Su obsesión está comenzando a manifestarse. Pero no ha imaginado lo que podría acarrearle a partir de ya. _

_Y ya les juro que actualizaré dentro de semana y media: El quinto capítulo ya está escrito casi en su totalidad. Aprovecho para agradecerles a toda la gente que ha dejado algún comentario en la historia, e igual a aquellos anónimos que siguen la historia a pesar de no hacerme saber lo que les parece el fic, lo cual espero sea muy pronto. Recuerden que un fic con reviews se ve muy bonito. Espero esto lo tomen en cuenta para esta historia. ¿Me harán ese favor? . _:)


	5. Te llamas

**Capítulo 5. Te llamas ... **

_**a.-**_

─_Quiero escuchar el motivo por el cual me hallo aquí, contigo. _

Inmediatamente que la pregunta había arribado a su oído, la duda había asaltado a Draco Malfoy hasta estremecerlo. Arrugó con inconsciencia su servilleta hasta disminuirla a una minúscula bolita, la cual representaba todo lo que el rubio sentía dentro de sí.

Pero para disminuir aquella molestia, se levantó de la silla, dejó caer al suelo la tela arrugada y salió al exterior de la casa de campo. Su túnica negra volvió a relucir a mitad del camino, incomodando a la pelirroja que aún se hallaba en el mismo lugar, esperando el paso final de la cena.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que éste jamás llegaría ─al menos aquella noche─, siguió con decisión el camino que Malfoy había recorrido para llegar a una piedra tan oscura como lo eran sus palabras, sus explicaciones. Supo que el rubio se había parado frente a la piedra con la mirada fija en el único árbol que se hallaba frente a la pequeña construcción. Ginny sacudió con brusquedad los cabellos que habían quedado adheridos a su cabello a causa del viento que soplaba en esos instantes, y miró al rubio extrañada. Éste se sobresaltó molesto al escuchar de nuevo la misma pregunta.

─Es solamente una pregunta. ─ insistió la pelirroja mirando por descuido la fuerte espalda que poseía el rubio. Apartó con rapidez su vista de allí, y durante varios minutos, esperó a que el joven dijera tan sólo un _"qué te importa"_, frase tan característica de él que había quedado bien grabada en su mente.

─¿Quieres saber eso?─ exhaló él furioso, volviendo su mirada hacia ella.

Ginny resopló enfadada. Y respondió.

─Sí.

Y él volvió a su estúpida maña de volverse a la casa de campo sin ofrecer ni siquiera una frase exasperante. La Weasley retomó el camino, sabiendo que, como en todas las ocasiones anteriores a ésta, acabarían igual. En un mutismo asfixiante, en una desesperación que parecía no morir.

La luz tan clara de la sala les dio en el rostro. Y fue entonces cuando supo que era allí donde debía hablar. Ella, tarde o temprano, sabría quién fue en alguna ocasión. Era lo único que se mantenía cimentado dentro de sí.

Ante todo, Eva permanecía cubierta por la pared frontal de la cocina, pendiente de cualquier dato que escapara de manos de su patrón. Supo esconder su rostro tas la angosta pared de madera: allí pensó en que debía mantenerse preparada ante cualquier interrogación _a posteriori_ de la pelirroja, siempre tan insistente con ella. Sus labios se juntaron al grado de apretarlas enérgicamente, deseosa de escuchar alguna evidencia.

─Estás aquí por que te ... te hallé en un camino cercano a este lugar. Tan sola como lo estabas hace poco. ─ Las afirmaciones salían disparadas con frialdad. Pero eso no importaba. La atención de Ginny era tan grande casi al punto de hallarse pendiente hasta de cada respiración que Malfoy concebía. Pero éste interrumpió con brusquedad lo que estaba diciendo, para decir astutamente otra cosa.

─Si mal no recuerdo eso mismo lo mencioné mientras cenábamos¿no?─ La pelirroja, haciendo una rápida evaluación mental, encontró que lo que él decía era cierto. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan impulsiva?

─¿Verdad que sí?─ soltó él tan arrogante, tan insoportable. ─Ya lo entiendo, que por tu estado no pudiste recordarlo.─

_¿Quieres que te diga que tienes toda la razón? Pues sí. ¿Y que más quieres?_ ─pensaba Ginny, no estando furiosa: deliraba de rabia contra él. Y mucho más cuando él la invitó de nuevo a la cena, tan tranquilo y tan sonriente, con aspecto de haber olvidado, literalmente, lo que había ocurrido. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar y fulminar en su mente cualquier estupidez que saliera de nuevo de él.

_**b.-**_

¿Cómo el viento cálido de una noche de verano puede colarse a través de las ventanas que despiden una inquieta nostalgia?. El viento desprendía un aire que invitaba a cualquier cansado de su existencia a meditar, sacar una sonrisa y olvidarse de su alrededor. Pero eso no podía ocurrir en aquella familia. Ésta se hallaba incompleta, parecía ser que habían perdido un elemento importante de su especie a punto de la extinción. El mal día no había acabado, a pesar de la sonrisa que las profanas tinieblas del universo desprendían descaradamente. El tiempo que había transcurrido sin ella era un delirio peligroso.

Después de haber leído las palabras que horas antes se habían escrito en el viejo pergamino, dobló la hoja y la escondió echándola bajo caja fuerte. Enseguida sintió una sacudida: Era como si ese acto matara de nuevo la perpetua esperanza de hallarla. Tocaban la puerta. Molly dejó caer su chal, después de un soplo de indiferencia, y abrió la puerta que detenía el silencio que le había acompañado. Allí, se encontró con el rostro de su marido. Un rostro que no necesitaba ningún otro lenguaje más que el de sus ojos. En un silencio compartido lo invitó a ingresar y él obedeció, masajeando con una media curva el hombro de su mujer.

Se quedaron de pie, mirándose, antes de que alguien dijera algo.

─No dicen nada más.─ predijo la mujer aparentando acomodar los sacos que su marido solía mantener lejos del más estricto orden. Arthur inspiró profundamente, asintiendo a la vez. ─Me lo suponía.─

─No supones, es así. Desde que ella desapareció ... ─ Quiso continuar, pero un remolino extraño irrumpió en su garganta, impidiéndole articular alguna otra frase. Expresó todo lo que sentía en su rostro, mientras tomaba asiento en la dura cama.

Y Molly no pudo consolarle. No podía. ¿Cómo?

¿Soltar una trivialidad como "_no pierdas la fe. Él la hallará_" mientras que con un manojo de nervios desordenaba la habitación?. ¿Llamar a sus gemelos para despejarse un rato?.

Arthur Weasley estuvo a punto de gritar en forma de un lamento abatido. De esconder su rostro entre sus manos, abrir su boca ... y gritar. Sólo gritar. Despedir la angustia que vivía dentro de sí mismo. La angustia de no tenerla cerca. De no tener cerca a su niña. Pero se resignó a esconder su cara, casi dándose por vencido. Su mujer lo acompañó durante los siguientes minutos, acercando sus manos juntas a su rostro, y comenzó instantáneamente a susurrar una larga plegaria.

Mientras, el mismo viento cálido chocaba contra sus espaldas, ondeando las cortinas. Entraba indiferente a las emociones que se respiraban en aquélla habitación.

_**c.-**_

La cena sí había tenido fin. Ginny volvió a equivocarse en aquélla predicción. Mientras Eva recogía los platos y los echaba a la bandeja móvil que se encontraba al lado de la mesa, la pelirroja había adoptado una expresión desesperada: quería retirarse de allí a como diera lugar. No soportaba encontrar a cada instante aquellos túneles grises, no soportaba la idea de volver a perderse en ellos.

Malfoy murmuraba alguna frase a la sirvienta, quien solamente subía y bajaba la cabeza rápidamente. Parecía tan idiota, tan sumisa, mientras que, con la cara mirando al suelo, echaba a andar junto con la bandeja móvil, de un color tan gris como él.

Con inconsciencia se paró de la silla, sin cuidar cómo había quedado después de la violencia empleada para levantarse, y se iba a su habitación. Pero un ruido seco y siseante la detuvo. ¿Cómo pudo?. Maldita sea él. Regresó de nuevo y la voz le había ordenado que tomara asiento de nuevo. La joven articuló una mueca, que indicaba una impaciencia desesperada.

─¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo?─ Malfoy trató de inquirir escuetamente.

Ella bufó, perdiendo su vista en un rincón vacío de la estancia. Volviendo su mirada, encontró que el diseño de la sala era precioso, y comenzó a maravillarse de los objetos que la conformaban. Después de todo la casa de campo de aquél rubio no era tan desagradable.

La voz siseó de nuevo la misma pregunta, espantándola. La razón era que el dueño de esas palabras se hallaba detrás de su espalda. ¿Hasta cuándo?. ¿Qué Malfoy no se cansaba de fastidiarla?

No dijo nada: al fin de cuentas, el que calla otorga.

Pero no, no parecía: Nunca se cansaba de hacerle sentir incómoda. Pero seguía mirando la sala de la casa de campo, despejando su mente. Pero una sombra de una repetitiva tonalidad oscura irrumpió su vista.

─¿Qué miras? ─ ¿Sería algo que le importara, acaso?. No se veía obligada a mirarlo, así que se levantó de la mesa y, mirando el mismo punto, respondió.

─¿Por qué si tú eres como eres tienes esta clase de cosas aquí?. ─Señalaba una lámpara de colores cremosos. Él caminaba a espaldas de ella, sin cambiar en ningún momento la mueca de su cara. ─¿Esto cómo se llama?─ preguntaba la pelirroja señalando unas hojas de textura rasposa.

─Es una planta. Es la rama de un árbol que se llama sauce. ─ volvió a contestar él igual de sombrío. Y algo dentro de él dio un vuelco cuando la mirada de Ginny miraba directamente a sus ojos. Ella acariciaba la hoja por la que había preguntado su nombre.

─Sigo sin entenderte, Malfoy. ─Él mismo se sorprendió cuando ella pronunció su apellido. La pelirroja, después de una pausa momentánea, continuó. ─Sigo sin comprender lo que existe más allá de tus palabras y tus ojos. ─Malfoy diría algo pero fue interrumpido por ella, quien había tomado una pausa accidental. ─Quiero conocerte. ─

Él dejó escapar una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella no cambió en ningún momento su actitud.

─Cuando llegue el momento de conocerme, Weas ... ─Entonces se cayó casi rindiéndose ante el dolor que algo en su antebrazo provocaba. La pelirroja había dado un salto hacia atrás. Estaba real y paranoicamente asustada. Dos eran los motivos¿Por qué el rubio se derrumbaba por un dolor en el antebrazo. Y ... ¿Qué comenzaba a decir con las iniciales _Weas_?

Eva escuchó el alarido que la pelirroja profirió llamándola, y vio que, aunque Malfoy estuviera cayéndose de dolor, se iba de la casa de campo y se perdía en la niebla nocturna.

La pelirroja estaba desesperadamente preocupada, y nerviosa se volvió hacia la sirvienta:

─¿Por qué se va así?─

La mujer, mirando hacia el punto donde Malfoy se había revuelto con la oscuridad, solamente susurró dos palabras que congelaron a la muchacha.

─La Marca.

_**d.-**_

Todos en la Orden del Fénix habían caído prisioneros. Volvía su mirada hacia sus compañeros pensando en el cerebro de aquél frágil grupo. La mente que ya no existía: Albus Dumbledore. Y naturalmente, un cuerpo sin mente no funciona.

Pasó su mirada a Moody, distante, perdido en su Alerta Permanente. De allí a Ron, quien permanecía cabizbajo, moviendo sus dedos al compás de una nota mental. Su cabello, por costumbre de una tonalidad encendida, se había apagado acorde a las emociones que circulaban en aquél calabozo. Luego Molly y Arthur. Los dos dormían y las únicas ropas que traían puestas se hallaban rasgadas gracias a los trabajos impuestos por aquellos desgraciados. Eran los únicos Weasley que habían caído como rehenes. Y Hermione siempre con la frente en alto. A pesar de las ataduras, tanto físicas como mentales, se le admiraba el manejo de la situación. Si siempre se les hallaba sumisos, saldrían completamente librados de cargos. Pero él, Harry Potter, no lograba mantenerse obediente, a pesar de las réplicas de su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo era así? Encararía, sumiso o no, a Voldemort. Así lo marcaba la profecía.

Y Ginny estaba lejos de ellos. Desde las vacaciones para ingresar él a séptimo año no habían vuelto a saber algo de ella. Ni siquiera los mortífagos la mencionaban. De hecho parecía ser que se alegraban de tener alguien menos que mantener. Lo más curioso era que el competitivo Draco Malfoy no había hecho gala de presencia en aquél mísero calabozo.

_Draco Malfoy, aparécete. Ven y escupe en mi cara tu orgullo._ Éste era uno de los miles de pensamientos que rodeaban sus días, sus tardes, sus noches. Pero no sólo era literal: Gracias a una conversación de unos mortífagos que casualmente escuchó Molly mientras trabajaba, era porque él tenía a Ginny. A SU pelirroja.

•

Éste fue el sueño con el que Harry amaneció en aquella mañana de lluvia. La vislumbró cuando la ventana era golpeada por unas cuantas pero grandes gotas de agua. A través de ella vio cómo algunos transeúntes trataban de cumplir con su labor de rutina, corriendo con las varitas en alto o con los _casco-burbuja_ sobre sus cabezas. Esto en la calle mágica que se veía en una de las dos ventanas que existían en su habitación. Y es que la lluvia era demasiado abundante.

Caminó mientras pasaba su mano por las plumas de su lechuza, quien había llegado con él la noche anterior. Habiéndola encontrado allí, se había arrepentido de mandar la carta tan temprano. Después de todo la noche no llegaba aún a su máximo punto de consolidación, y dudaba que los Weasley pudieran conciliar el sueño.

Colocó su mano sobre su barbilla y pensó en el sueño. Se parecía tanto a aquellas pesadillas que solía tener en quinto año, con la diferencia de que Lord Voldemort no aparecía en éste último.

Pensó en el sueño mientras se cambiaba de ropa y bajaba a almorzar. Ginny no estaba allí, con ellos, hecha prisionera. Estaba con Malfoy ... ¿Por qué precisamente con Draco Malfoy?

_El Profeta_ llegó a sus manos, y en primera plana vio la noticia de los aurores y sus familias asesinados por la maldición _Avada Kedavra_. Pero no se mencionaba al o a los responsables de aquél hecho. Y además era ése el rumor que volaba en el Caldero Chorriante, una de las causas que no lo dejaban comer en paz.

Vio a la gente antes de salir a la calle, dispuesto a reanudar su marcha. Y el sueño se repetía en su mente. Las imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos, distrayéndolo. No, se dijo deteniendo su camino, no debía tomar en serio ese sueño. Al fin de cuentas, era una alucinación común, característica de un día ajetreado. El mismo que tendría a partir de aquél momento.

_**e.-**_

Los integrantes de la familia Weasley no se sentían con los ánimos suficientes para desayunar, y mucho menos de limpiar los jardines de la Madriguera habitados por los juguetones y albinos gnomos que las habitaban. De pronto, Fred y George anunciaron que su tienda se encontraría cerrada durante el tiempo que tardara Harry en encontrar a su hermana, para sorpresa de Arthur. Molly sólo escuchaba superficialmente. Ya no lloraba, eso no serviría para hallarla pronto.

Hermione leía el Profeta, y halló en la primera página ─que era la última que veía ya─ la noticia que, según Arthur, Harry mencionaba en la carta que les había enviado. Cerró de golpe el periódico, arrugándolo, y lo dejó en el sillón.

─Esto sí tiene que ver con los mortífagos. ─su enojo arribó veloz en la sala, sobresaltando a todos. Luna recobró el interés en lo que la Gryffindor decía.─ ¿Quiénes más pueden estar interesados en asesinar a unos aurores que tenían a su cargo parte del asunto de la guerra?. ¿Quiénes más están interesados en acabar con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix?─

─Lo sabemos, Hermione. Pero existe mucha gente que, siendo mortífaga o no, está muy interesada en acabar con aurores. ─intervino Arthur, tomándola del hombro. Ella no cambió en ningún momento su expresión, pues seguía convencida de su creencia. Y defendía su opinión basándose en los tiempos que se encontraban viviendo.

─Creo que Hermione tiene razón ... ─participó Ron con esta opinión, sonriendo con timidez a su castaña amiga. Ésta le devolvió el gesto, hasta que se enteraron que el jefe de los Weasley, con un pergamino en mano, debía regresar al Ministerio para discutir el futuro después de ese día. Aunque su mujer se oponía a que se fuera, no pudo hacer nada.

─¿Ya saben Bill y Charlie sobre la situación?─ preguntó Hermione asegurándose de que Molly Weasley hubiera entrado a su habitación para no incomodarla más.

─Supongo que papá ha de haberles avisado ─respondió Fred mientras se dirigía a la cocina─, y creo que Bill y Fleur ya llegarán. ─

Hermione rió después de que Fred hubiera mencionado a la francesa. Éste, junto a su hermano, la miró divertido. Inquirieron el motivo.

─Supongo que a Ginny, cuando vuelva, no le hará gracia encontrarla. Me contó que prefería irse de aquí antes que verla cerca de ella. ─ Hallaron lo divertido del asunto, y Ron y Luna acompañaron a los tres en su breve risotada. Después, la estancia volvió a su acostumbrada pasividad, a la espera de un nuevo comunicado de Harry.

─Gente, debemos retirarnos. ─anunció George estando junto a Fred en la puerta de salida de su casa. Una vez que Ron averiguaba a dónde se iban, éstos dijeron que enterar a los pocos clientes del Callejón Diagon y de Hogsmeade que no habría _Sortilegios Weasley_ en un buen periodo. ─Entendieron por fin. ─zanjó la castaña para sí misma, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras acomodaba la sala al modo _muggle_.

_**f.-**_

Cuando la mañana ya hubiera aparecido, Draco Malfoy regresaba a la casa de campo. En esta ocasión, el dolor que en la noche anterior lo aquejaba ya no existía, pero sí había dejado rastro en su imagen; sus cabellos estaban dominados por un descontrol, y su cara afilada y de color albino dejaba entrever unos leves rasguños. Ginny lo había percibido mientras se encontraba en la sala, obsequiándole al joven la impresión de que había aguardado su llegada.

─¿Tú qué haces allí? ─aventuró él mientras dejaba su varita en la gran mesa. Para colmo suyo, ella no contestó. Solamente lo miraba.

Resolvió mejor dejarla como estaba y regresar de nuevo a su habitación. Necesitaba más el consuelo que en aquella jornada nocturna era imposible conciliar que una simple e innecesaria mirada de pena.

Pero no calculó que ella estaría persiguiéndolo de nuevo. ¿Hasta cuándo la curiosidad de esa pelirroja se acabaría?

─Necesito hablar de nuevo contigo, Malfoy. ─

Éste estaba más ocupado en abrir el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación que en atender esa mentada pregunta. Así que, como consiguiente, no prestó mayor atención a la respuesta.

─Malfoy¿escuchaste? ─inquirió ella otra vez.

─¿Qué necesitas? ─Definitivamente, para poder descansar, debía primero atenderla. Definitivamente.

─Creo que dejamos una cosa pendiente antes de que te fueras. ─

─Por favor, Weas ... ─volvió a repetir su nombre. Volvió a equivocarse.

Para cuando ella ya lo hubiera acorralado, él estaba dentro de su habitación, mirando hacia la ventana que dejaba mostrar un día nublado. Quería escaparse por ella, saltar y perder en el viento todas las molestas preguntas de la pelirroja. Pero se equivocó. Ahora no tenía salida, ni siquiera la ventana. Había pronunciado su apellido.

─¿Weas?. ¿Así me has llamado?. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? ─

─Vete, por favor. Vete al lago que está cerca, pero sal de mi habitación. Ahora no quiero verte. ─¡Maldito Malfoy, se había salido con la suya! La pelirroja pensó que era mejor salirse, pero eso no mataría la desesperación que la atormentaba. Salió de la casa, se sentó en las escaleras de madera de color ocre que había al frente de la entrada, y vio el cielo nublado que cubría el lugar: se sintió enteramente identificada con él. Tanta niebla en su vida impedía ver lo que habría más allá de las palabras del rubio...

Una vez que se aseguró de que la Weasley ya hubiera salido de la residencia, Draco, severamente exhausto, llamó a la sirvienta.

─Mira Eva ─ Unos momentos después de haberla llamado, ésta sintió el alto volumen de la voz de su patrón. Comprendía cómo se encontraba, pero pensaba que no era conveniente hablar fuerte─, necesito demasiada paciencia por parte tuya. Y no es un favor. ─La mujer asintió. ─Quiero que cuides a Ginevra como cuando rodeas a esta casa con los hechizos de invisibilidad. ─

─¿Ginevra? ─Malfoy no respondió la duda, ni siquiera prestó atención a la pregunta. Estaba harto de todo. Lo único que anhelaba era descansar. No pensar, no soportar nada. Y así, se dio la media vuelta para volver a su fría habitación. Después de cerrarla, se escuchó un susurro dentro de ella y después siguió el helado silencio.

─Ginevra, Ginevra ... ─Eva divagaba por ese nombre, el cual sonaba tan extraño tratándose de una desconocida. Por el nombre de aquella muchacha desesperada.

Un halo de color rojo encendido se encontró súbitamente frente a ella, una sirvienta común, como si esperaba algo.

─¿Ginevra soy yo, no es así? ─Eva ya huía, pero un brazo delgado la ató a una repetida frase.

─Malfoy no quiere ver a nadie. Obedécelo, por favor. ─Y aprovechando la delgadez pálida de la pelirroja, se soltó de ella y se fue.

La pelirroja la vio irse, pensó que no valía la pena pelear por algo perdido. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar a los terrenos cercanos a la casa de campo, un dejo de triunfo la invadió por completo: Al menos sabía que su nombre era Ginevra, y Malfoy se lo había ocultado.

Sonrió mientras un nuevo aire la cubrió, moviendo sus cabellos y sus ropas. Le daba la bienvenida a una nueva etapa. Malfoy no sabía quién era ella, la nueva Ginevra.

Y él ni querría imaginarlo nunca.

* * *

_Y es una nueva etapa en el fic. Si quieren verla lo más pronto posible (ya que tengo escrito parte del siguiente capítulo) manden sus reviews. Todo tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos, que no les tiemble la mano al ver el botón **GO**. _

_Saludos._


	6. Gran presa de serpiente

_─¿Ginevra soy yo, no es así? ─Eva ya huía, pero un brazo delgado la ató a una repetida frase._

_─Malfoy no quiere ver a nadie. Obedécelo, por favor. ─Y aprovechando la delgadez pálida de la pelirroja, se soltó de ella y se fue. _

_La pelirroja la vio irse, pensó que no valía la pena pelear por algo perdido. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar a los terrenos cercanos a la casa de campo, un dejo de triunfo la invadió por completo: Al menos sabía que su nombre era Ginevra, y Malfoy se lo había ocultado. _

_Sonrió mientras un nuevo aire la cubrió, moviendo sus cabellos y sus ropas. Le daba la bienvenida a una nueva etapa. Malfoy no sabía quién era ella, la nueva Ginevra. _

_Y él ni querría imaginarlo nunca._

**Capítulo 6. Gran presa de serpiente.**

_**a.-**_

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde que había enviado una única carta a los señores Weasley recordándoles el principio de sus pesquisas, y recordó que debía ya ocuparse en la escritura de otra. Su mente se perdía en los hechos que podrían ser o no contados en ella, indicando la importancia que tenían o no. O simplemente preferir decirles en un formato telegrama: "Aún no hay nada. Esperen un próximo reporte". Pero así, aún siendo el más pesado mediodía del que había tenido conocimiento y el más caluroso desde que había comenzado la búsqueda de la menor de la familia Weasley, Harry Potter no sudaba. Al haber acabado la abundante lluvia que se había dejado aparecer en las primeras horas del día —y que correspondía a una fuerte temporada de lluvias que no encontraba fecha para acabar—, el sol se dejó aparecer entre las casi negras nubes que cubrían al mundo en ese momento, y el típico bochorno del verano, como era de esperarse, comenzó a hacer mella en los habitantes del Londres mágico.

Los dedos del joven se crispaban entre ellos, mientras él sentía una ansiedad urgente para encontrar por lo menos una huella que pudiera conducirlo a su pelirroja, la cual, a escasos seis días de su desaparición, añoraba como si su necesaria presencia no hubiera tenido lugar en su vida en muchísimo tiempo.

La gente que caminaba a sus lados por las banquetas de la gran avenida jadeaba molesta, cansada, sumamente inversa a la temporada que hacía. La gente pisaba y empujaba indiferente a quien se interfiriera en su camino. La gente corría y caminaba dando la impresión de que seguían a una meta que no existía, o bien que nadie podía ver.

Y allí fue cuando el pelinegro cayó en una de las muchísimas conclusiones que habrían de existir en su búsqueda¿De qué le serviría buscar en la agitada ciudad si allí las personas eran distinguibles y fáciles de localizar?. Algo le decía que allí no encontraría a Ginny, y si estuviera en ese lugar ya los dos estarían de regreso a La Madriguera. Y así fue como el pelinegro regresó al Caldero Chorreante y solamente avisó al encargado del negocio —su dueño, Tom— que partiría ya de allí. Sacó apresurado sus pertenencias y salió de la ciudad igual que como Luzbel fuera a atacar algún objetivo de su interés.

Pero un nuevo pensamiento arrastró su principal aflicción en esos instantes cuando ya fuera saliendo de la capital del país: los Horrocruxes. El Valle de Godric Gryffindor. Y con ellos... Voldemort.

De inmediato paró en seco, deteniéndose bajo las copas de un árbol, tomando asiento para descansar un poco. Recordó que alguna vez confió a la menor de los Weasley las preocupaciones que mantenía al conocer el poder que su mayor enemigo había adquirido y con el cual conservaba el mismo y más puro terror a la comunidad mágica, y conmocionada a la comunidad muggle.

Con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, sintió cómo su mente le dejó vislumbrar la imagen de la sonrisa pintando el rostro de su pelirroja, quien se detenía en sus cavilaciones para asegurarle que todo saldría bien y que ni el viento más brutal la obligaría a caer.

Y así era Ginny Weasley, tan optimista como la vida en sus principios. ¿Y en su soledad, ésa que nadie podía ver, la hubiera podido hacer flanquear?

Harry logró borrar estos pensamientos de su mente, y mejor se concentró en observar el paisaje que lo rodeaba: Pensó que, después de todo, las afueras de Londres no estaban tan mal como muchos nativos habían asegurado, quienes defendían sus argumentos gracias a la contaminación reinante por la constante actividad industrial. El Big Ben relucía arrogantemente de entre cualquier edificación aledaña, y vio que por el puente del río Támesis avanzaban automóviles con la velocidad que se ha convertido en un clásico en las horas pico, mientras el caudal del entonces brillante río —por los rayos de sol que se abrían paso de entre las nubes— corría en paz. Y así recordó que debía volver a la marcha, y en seguida tomó las pertenencias que casi olvidaba gracias a un impulso, y se perdió entre unos pocos árboles que en breves instantes encerraban el camino.

_**b.-**_

Una luz opaca, indicando la caída del Sol por infinita vez, logró filtrarse por la única ventana que había en la habitación de Draco Malfoy, en una solitaria casa de campo ubicada en las cercanías de los acantilados de Dover, en el sureste de Inglaterra. Cerró inmediatamente el ventanal: Igual que no le agradaba esa poca luz que se asomaba algunas veces, no soportaba la idea de que su descanso fuera interrumpido. Pero qué más daba si así ya había sucedido, y entonces, rompió el hechizo que rodeaba a su habitación aguardándolo de cualquier sonido que pudiera existir_ —Muffliato—_. Después, se asomó tras la puerta, y viendo en la estancia una tranquilidad que no soportaba, llamó a una mujer.

─¿Cómo ha despertado, señor? ─inquirió Eva de forma ansiosa, comportándose como una criada cualquiera en una situación como aquella.

Malfoy sonrió con una mueca que destacaba un dejo de ironía, y comenzó a sisear cosas que, mientras eran dichas, mantenían a la mujer más trémula que en una situación comprometedora.

─Cómo se nota que llevas tan poco tiempo conmigo, so ingenua... ─Se burló el rubio─. Por si no lo sabes, los sirvientes cumplen únicamente una función: Servir. No llegan a una relación más allá de la que amo-criado, y así, como comprenderías... Amo y criado son diferentes: Uno es superior y otro... inferior. ─Eva agachaba la cabeza, mientras sus grandes brazos se perdían tras su ancha espalda, pareciendo ya haber comprendido lo que no sabía era el veneno que su patrón había pretendido que penetrara en sus paupérrimos y caóticos pensamientos.

Y es que era verdad: Aún no conocía del todo bien los modales de Malfoy, ya que había llegado unos tres o cuatro días antes de la llegada de Ginny.

─¿Cómo está Ginevra?. ¿Qué está haciendo? ─El rubio cambió de tema pareciendo olvidar lo que había ocurrido, mostrando un repentino interés en la pelirroja.

De forma sumisa, y también rápidamente desconociendo las anteriores actitudes de su amo, ella respondió.

─Está en los terrenos cercanos a esta casa...

─Tráela. ─interrumpió el rubio de forma altiva, despidiendo excesiva soberbia. ─Es una orden, piensa en que la pueden ver.

La sirvienta asentía asegurando el cumplimiento de la orden e inmediatamente salió de la casa. Draco esperaba molesto a las dos mujeres, y su túnica negra de dormir relució de nuevo en la estancia, esto viéndose desde el exterior.

─Aquí está. ─La joven de piel blanquecina llegaba con una mirada de cansado éxtasis. Y paradójicamente, no se ensució las ropas de mezclas repugnantes de arena y agua, como solía ver en muchas de las alumnas de Hogwarts, las cuales así dejaban sus vestidos después de perder sus mentes tan anárquicas recostadas en el pasto cercano al lago.

─Siéntate. ─indicó a Ginny con un dejo de orden. Y volviéndose a Eva, replicó como si ella se tratara de alguno de los elfos domésticos que tenía en la mansión de los Malfoy: ─Tú vuélvete a tus asuntos.

La Weasley dejó asomar en su rostro una mueca de pena cuando vio a la sirvienta obedecer la orden de su amo, sin decir nada ante el trato que le era ofrecido. Y desde luego la recién llegada no aceptó la invitación del desdeñoso rubio, cosa que lo encendió. Algo dentro de la muchacha se movía, como si un capricho tan anhelado y testarudo por fin se viera concedido.

─Una cosa he de indicarte, y no lo hago por gusto, ya que considero que deberías saberlo ─Ginny volvió su mirada desobediente a las abismales pupilas del rubio, casi no queriendo saber con qué otra estupidez le salía. Así entonces, el joven disparó con un elevado orgullo─: En este lugar todo se realiza como yo lo disponga: Cuando veas los pocos o muchos decorativos que veas son porque yo así lo dispuse. Cuando notes algo diferente en este lugar, es porque fue gracias a mí. ¿Está entendido?

La pelirroja sonrió irónica, e inmediatamente rió despacio. Luego rió normal. Y al final rió fuerte, tan fuerte que su carcajada, la cual se reía de las disposiciones que su compañero de casa repartía a ella, pudo haberse escuchado hasta el más recóndito y oscuro confín del mundo.

─¿Y sabes? ─Malfoy le molestaba de nuevo, interrumpiendo su diversión, pero esta vez acercando su afilada y maldita mirada a la de ella, inquietando su tranquilidad, no por ello desapareciendo su mirada sarcástica.─ Nadie, por más o menos que valga, se burla de alguien como yo, de un Malfoy. Y espero... no, **te debe** quedar más claro que nada. ─Momento. Se salvó de soltar lo que claramente decía _"y mucho más por quién eres"_.

Y entonces aprovechó para disparar una última arma.

─... Aprovechando tu estado, que se te quede grabado **siempre**. ─Y así pues, despejando su mente de las mismas preguntas que la chica solía hacer y las mismas respuestas que él le ofrecía ─que eran mínimas─, dibujó una sonrisa en su gesto triunfal, celebrando la precavida pronunciación de la frase mortuoriamente peligrosa para él...

... Pero la duración de aquel triunfo no fue mayor a lo que esperaba.

─Tengo entendido que si tú lo dices no me vendría bien. ¿Así que debo volver a actuar como lo hacía los primeros días?. ¿Pedirte una nueva explicación de esto y otro, solamente porque aún no te he comprendido? ─Mal, hizo mal en decir algo semejante. Mal, muy mal. Draco Malfoy se burlaba, y ella se golpeaba internamente por ello.

─Pelirroja... ─La manera en que esa persona le había mencionado uno de sus atributos la sintió peligrosa, e involuntariamente se echó a unos cuantos pasos atrás, mientras Malfoy, mostrando aún sus blancos dientes en forma de una sonrisa tan burda, movía con lentitud la cabeza.─ No, es inútil seguir tratando contigo.

─¿Y por qué sería inútil? ─Ginny tuvo ganas de aventurar con una pregunta testaruda por la personalidad del rubio, quien, no haciéndose el tonto, había logrado darse cuenta de que la actitud de su retenida no era similar a la primera vez en que estuvo en ese lugar. ¿Por qué crecían sus sospechas de que algo tramaba, a pesar de lo risible que podría resultar esa idea?

Éste sonrió de la misma forma en que ella odiaba que sonriese, captando la indirecta que la pregunta traía consigo.

─¿Es una necesidad repetírtelo? ─Sostuvo una pausa─. Ya veo, que por tu estado mental así es ─Y habló contestando casi lo mismo, reteniéndola aún más contra el muro de la estancia con la intención de que sus pupilas chocaran al compás de la danza de las palabras despedidas, con una labia impresionante─. Por tu estado, es difícil que comprendas ciertas cosas. Y por lo tanto, creo que deberías callarte en esos casos. ¿Está entendido?

La chica lo fulminaba con la mirada, alejándose de la pared sobre la que estaba recargada, mientras dejaba a un Draco Malfoy con la palabra en la boca. A pesar de que ella ya no hubiera querido escucharlo, él fue tras su presencia, esperando terminar de una vez con todas con las _aclaraciones_ que apenas comenzaban a salir. Porque si un Malfoy quiere acabar un asunto que le interesa, quien sea debería dejarlo. Y estando ella así, habiéndoselo dejado más claro que el viento, debería recordarlo a todo momento.

─Déjame. ─Ginny soltó esto al salir de la casa, sumamente harta de ese ser que había hecho de los pocos días que llevaba en ese lugar de una tortura a la cual no se dejaba ─ni dejaría─ habituar.

Pero parecía ser que Draco estaba acostumbrado a siempre realizar todo lo contrario a lo que le se le mandaba, y entonces la alcanzó tomándola con furia del brazo, la giró para que sus rostros quedaran fijos uno en el otro... y la besó con la misma rebeldía con la que ella actuaba.

Las mismas sensaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad se hacían presentes en ella, pero esta vez se dio el lujo de corresponder la acción. Varios impulsos la indujeron a tomarlo de los hombros, y recargarse en él, y de allí pasar a tomar sus cabellos platinados y aprisionarlos entre sus blancas manos, disfrutando del momento.

No había pasado mucho desde su primer contacto y este instante lo había ansiado enormemente, solamente que, acordándose de quien era, lo escondía tras sus actitudes. Aprovechando, retuvo con fuerza la cintura de la pelirroja y la chocó contra su cuerpo, queriendo no quitárselo de encima en mucho tiempo. Pasó uno de sus brazos hacia la espalda, sintiendo que la tenía bajo un control que unos días antes habría sido imposible imponer en ella.

Pensó en ese olor a flores de un suave campo, que siempre disfrutó en el colegio, que aún no parecía querer esfumarse de la pelirroja. Comprendió allí que ella poseía una propiedad similar a la de un imán: atrayendo siempre lo que puede asemejársele... o a los polos opuestos.

Separó sus labios de los de ella, y terminando de recuperar en su mente los instantes antes ocurridos, sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Y la miró, sonriendo de nuevo, lamiendo por dentro el deseo satisfecho.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué cuando lo tenía tan cerca sentía estremecerse y derrumbarse cada parte de su cuerpo?. ¿Por qué ella tenía que sonreír de aquella forma cuando su rostro afilado y el brillo gris de sus pupilas se tornaban tan cerca de ella y cuando debería mejor retarlo?. ¿Por qué cuando la tomaba por sus cabellos y él conseguía enredarlos entre sus dedos, deseaba que ese momento se quedara estampado ─como una fotografía _muggle_─ y que de esa forma no terminara?

Pero no podía, a pesar de las sensaciones que exploraba en momentos como ése. No debía seguir con el roce que ya había ocurrido, que aún había muerto allí.

Y observando con poco detenimiento esa sonrisa que tanto la perseguía en sus momentos de soledad, lo alejó de su cuerpo. Y corrió, dándole instantáneamente la espalda. Y llegó a la casa, y se encerró en su habitación.

Y lo supo. De hecho, casi lo predijo: Malfoy fue tan predecible que ingresó veloz a la pequeña residencia, y comenzó a restallar contra su puerta, exigiendo con esa soberbia tan especial que saliera de la habitación. La madera que formaba la puerta era golpeada de tal forma que parecía que caería pronto, y así, el rubio logró destrozar buena parte de ella con una gran cantidad de hechizos, los cuales provocaron que varias astillas volaran en mil y una direcciones, ensuciando los alrededores de la habitación. Y a él le importaba tan poco la carta que el desequilibrado e inútil Ministerio de Magia le enviara por el uso de magia fuera del colegio. ¿Al fin del cabo qué? Pertenecía al grupo de mortífagos exclusivos a Lord Voldemort, y podía garantizar su poder desde ese momento... Pongamos una pausa a esta perorata. Mejor continuemos con la situación.

Y con la cantidad de palabras tan extrañas que Draco le dirigiera, no importara si a ella o a la puerta que la cubría, la pelirroja solamente se limitaba a seguir su propio plan, que era el de callar y no seguir lo que él, involuntario, le había marcado momentos antes como peligroso.

Pero contra lo que en realidad era con lo que luchaba, resultaba ser con la más débil parte de su subconsciente, que era lo que le atormentaba tanto, y evadiendo con agilidad murallas hasta ese momento intactas de su alma, ganó.

Para cuando estuviera completamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el rubio ya la mantenía aprensada dentro de sus brazos, acorralada en la pared, haciéndola estremecerse tanto por dentro como por fuera. La respiración de la pelirroja no logró engañar al Slytherin, quien volvió a sonreír, pareciendo querer adelantarse a un triunfo que aún no obtenía.

─Has estado tan rara... ─Ella resoplaba rogando que se alejara, entre más pronto fuera, mejor.─ ¿Por qué no, pelirroja, solamente te limitas a hacer lo que yo te diga y aguardas tus actitudes? ─Y en este momento, despidió una provocativa pero pasiva caricia a la pecosa mejilla de la retenida.

Draco Malfoy parecía haber comprendido, sorpresivamente tan rápido, qué era lo que provocaba a la pelirroja Ginevra Weasley a actuar de esa forma cuando él estuviera cerca de ella. Y así, soltó lo que zanjaba completamente el asunto. La dejó libre de la pared, soltándola de las muñecas, y se fue de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en el marcador final hasta ese momento, imaginándolo al mero estilo del _quidditch_:

_Un Malfoy: 2 hasta el momento. Un(a) Weasley: 0._

_**c.-**_

─Veamos si podemos pasar entre toda esta gente... ─Un par de pelirrojos, poseedores de unas mentes y miradas siempre inquietas y contagiosas de algarabía, se abrían paso entre varias personas, la mayoría de ellas de edad adolescente, que se aglomeraban a la entrada del negocio nombrado _Sortilegios Weasley_, el cual, como se había explicado anteriormente, permanecía cerrado sin razón lógica para sus clientes habituales. La gente, amontonándose cada vez más entre ellas, pedía a grititos la explicación que les había sido desconocida hasta ese momento. El hambre de travesuras de verano crecía al paso de los días, y sin material de juegos era imposible realizarlas.

El negocio, de un claro color ocre con matas rojas en el techo, si de por sí llamaba la atención por los colores de los que estaba pintado, era el más vistoso del Callejón Diagon por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Toda actividad que se realizara cerca de allí se había parado, esperando que la tranquilidad reinante allí ─por lo menos algunos días. En este caso había tenido lugar─ llegara a como diera lugar. Y los únicos que podrían traerla de regreso eran los pelirrojos, quienes, después de sobrepasar a sus clientes, por fin se vislumbraban de entre todo el gentío.

El bendito silencio llegó cuando George ─encerrados entre el montón de gente no podía saberse a ciencia cierta quién de los dos hablaba─ alzó las manos pidiendo paz, y cuando hablara ya:

─Muy bien gente... Buenos días ─Muchos bufaron, sintiéndose _indignados_ por solamente, hasta ese momento, recibir un trivial saludo matutino, o más bien de hora meridiana. El alto pelirrojo siguió contraponiéndose ante los aullidos de la enfadada clientela:─. Pues mi hermano Fred y yo, dadas las circunstancias que están tomando lugar en estos momentos y por cuestiones personales, muy difíciles, por cierto, hemos decidido cerrar el establecimiento ─Muchos chillidos de protesta, sobretodo de los púberes del género masculino─, hasta nueva noticia.

Algunas palabras y frases como _"¡No!"_, _"¡No es posible!"_ y _"No nos importa. ¡Queremos Sortilegios Weasley para el verano!"_ se habían convertido en insoportables trivialidades en tan sólo unos minutos. Fred y George no sabían cómo hacer menos tenso el ambiente que se les había adjuntado como responsabilidad.

─Si explicamos qué es en realidad lo que ha ocurrido quizás podamos lograr que comprendan el porqué del cierre. ─sugirió Fred mirando alternadamente a su público y a su socio y hermano. Éste negaba lentamente, pensando en que si sería conveniente dar a conocer el hecho que los había orillado a tomar esa catastrófica decisión. Y vaya que la tomaron:

─¡Gente!. ¡Por Merlín, tan sólo un minuto!

─O _Sortilegios Weasley_ muere aquí. ─George vislumbró primero el asustado pero convencido semblante de su hermano para recuperar el orden, y después a la multitud, la cual, como si les hubieran advertido algo importante, callaron sus voces dispuestos a dejar hablar a los corpulentos pelirrojos.

─Gracias...

─La razón que nos ha obligado a tomar esta determinación...

Casi todos en el Callejón Diagon escuchaban atentos al par de jóvenes, quienes adquirían al paso de los segundos una expresión más tensa. En verdad era difícil para los dos dar a conocer la razón.

─Es que...

─Hemos sido víctimas de la primitiva guerra que se está levantando ahora. ─Sonriendo por el tacto que su hermano había mostrado y por dar a conocer tanto lo que en raras ocasiones se puede lograr en pocas palabras, Fred siguió a la frase final.

─Eso es todo. ─Y desaparecieron de allí, no estando ya dispuestos a ver más rostros demandantes y testarudos. A los pocos segundos, ya estaban de regreso en la Madriguera, donde todo andaba con el mismo paso de hacía perpetuos días. Hermione leía con la clara intención de distraer su mente y olvidar a través de las letras del libro que leía su realidad, y Luna hacía lo mismo pero con una edición ya vieja de _"El Quisquilloso"_, revista algo bizarra, siendo su padre el director de ella. Al sentir nuevas presencias, despegó sus brillantes ojos azules para ver a los gemelos, que, con un rostro lamentable, regresaban del asunto que habían prometido solucionar.

─No más _Sortilegios Weasley_. ─reaccionó la castaña Granger al advertir el gesto que Luna le había transmitido. ─Supongo que eso fue... una magnífica idea, la verdad.

─No esperábamos otra respuesta de parte de alguien de esta casa. ─susurró Fred con una mirada lúgubre, recordando que, tanto para ella como para su madre, la creación de ese negocio donde habían puesto lo mejor de sí mismos era un error rotundo.

La Ravenclaw no tenía nada qué comentar, por eso se mantenía en silencio. Y esto no pasó inadvertido para los tres jóvenes que se encontraban cerca de ella, cuestionándole ese hecho.

─El mundo volaría en pedazos sin _Sortilegios Weasley_. ─La pasiva voz de la rubia muchacha fue la clave para disimular lo que estaban comentando, ya que salía una muy arruinada Molly Weasley de su habitación.

Tan contraria a los días anteriores, la mujer era poseedora a una expresión entre trémula y vaga; su cabello podría ser ya bien comparado con el de la mejor amiga de su hija y su cuerpo ya no llenaba el holgado vestido que llevaba puesto. Su mente estaba en blanco, y su mirada hacia el suelo. Y si el mundo se acabara en ese instante, para ella pasaría inadvertido. Nada tenía sentido si no estaba su niña con ella.

Inadvertidos fueron los jóvenes para ella, quien se dirigía hacia los soleados jardines de la solitaria y maltrecha construcción, con la idea puesta en mente de que, al levantar su rostro, estuviera allí la mujercita que había criado para ello.

_**d.-**_

Patética, insípida, y todo sinónimo o adjetivo que se le pareciera, era la vida en ese lugar tan tétrico. No por el color o textura de las paredes, no por la vitalidad que le transmitía el sauce que se acomodaba con soberbia en la estancia. Cuando ese nombre se hacía escuchar, todo buen sentido se arruinaba por completo. Quizás, sin él, la vida allí, teniendo o no un pasado por añorar, sería más fascinante...

Cerró los ojos y éstos chispeaban al haber sido descubiertos, cuando la palabra _pasado_ cruzó tan verosímil sus pocos recuerdos, todos girando alrededor de un mismo punto. Del mismo desgraciado punto.

Y volvió a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, abriéndose a la oscuridad que desde la puesta de sol reinaba la vida, presionando a su mente a destapar el cofre que contuviera esa vida anterior a la que ahora estaba rotundamente negada...

¿Qué?. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?. ¿Por qué el aire del exterior había dejado de circular en su habitación?

A mitad de su comprensión, un cuerpo pesado se balanceó arriba de ella... Y cuando logró comprenderlo todo, la mirada de Draco Malfoy sobresalía de entre las tinieblas que la cubrían, posando de nuevo sus labios sobre los suyos.

* * *

_Me encantó escribir el final de este capítulo. Sorprendente, rápido, anormal... ¿Qué os parece? Así, espero **vuestros reviews** con la esperanza de continuar más rápido¿eh?. Recuerden que éstos son los que animan al autor a seguir con mayor velocidad, con mayor inspiración y menor espera por una actualización. Y por cierto¡feliz año atrasado a todos:D Un saludo a todos._


End file.
